Lost And Found
by OG88
Summary: For two years Robin thought her and Patrick's son was dead now she begins to doubt he is dead. Can Patrick and Robin find him? Remember to review be honest yet be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-This is a new Scrubs story I'm working on. By the way I'm writing this on ipad so I apologize in advance if this is hard to read. I really like Scrubs so I hope all Scrubs fans enjoy this story. By the way Sabrina is not pregnant in this story.  
>Robin heard a cry in the distance. She tried to look up but she couldn't. She was felt to weak to even sit up straight in the hospital bed. She had to get to him. She had to get to her baby. "Give me my baby", she said weakly. The crying stopped. "I'm so sorry Robin your son is dead",the doctor said in his Swiss accent. Robin woke up in cold sweat.<br>She got out of bed being careful not to wake up Patrick in the process. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She sat down at the table tears began to well up inside her eyes. The child in her dream had belonged to her and Patrick.  
>In February 2012 before she had supposedly 'died' she found out she was pregnant with her and Patrick's second child. The night of the lab explosion she had been planning on telling him the good news but she never got the chance. In August 2012 she had given birth to a 6 month year old premie. The doctor's at the clinic in Switzerland had said he was still born how he had never taken a breath. They had said she had so many pain killers in her system so she had imagined him crying. Now the year is January 2014 which means her son would be a year and also five months old. Their little boy would be walking, and also he would be talking a little bit. She blamed all the stress from her kidnapping, to being held captive on the death of her poor son.<br>She cried slightly. Patrick woke up to the sound of crying he heard in the kitchen. He went to investigate. He saw Robin sitting at the table crying. He went over to her then he put his arms around her, " Hey Robin are you ok"?, He said holding her. Robin looked up at him how could she tell him about their dead son? No she couldn't tell not yet instead she would have to continue lying to him for now at least. "Yeah I'm fine. I had a bad dream but don't worry I'll be fine Patrick", she said wiping her tears away. She got up. "No Robin I don't think your fine. I think your hiding something from me because nobody wakes up crying in the middle of the night", he said going to her trying to get her to look at him. He could tell when she was lying to him. Robin got angry she didn't have time for him to being asking questions. She wasn't ready tell him about their dead son. "Look Patrick I had a dream about being held captive", she lied to him. She tried to go to the bedroom but Patrick stopped her he held her arm. "No Robin something is wrong. I know your upset about the kidnapping but please your home now so let me in", he said pleading with her to open up to him. Robin sighed,"I'm fine please let's go to bed we have work in the morning", she said gently pulling her arm from his grasp.  
>Patrick knew something was wrong but he didn't push the subject any longer Robin would tell him what was wrong in due time. Robin knew lying to Patrick about something as important as this was wrong but she couldn't tell him the time wasn't right. Instead all she needed was for him to hold her. They went to the bedroom to go to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-Here's another chapter to my story. I'm still writing this on my iPad. Remember reviews are welcomed so be honest yet be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital.  
>Patrick and Robin went to work the next morning. Robin had missed working at General Hospital. She had missed all her friends. She was upset to learn how Matt had been taken to prison. She missed a lot of important stuff which she had Jerry to thank for. After the hell she had been through she welcomed the thought of taking care of patients. Patrick knew something was up with her. She was glad he didn't push the subject which is why she loved Patrick he understood she would talk when she was good and ready. Then again she might never be ready to tell him about their son. There really was no reason for him to know he never knew she was pregnant he had no connection to the child. What was she talking about? Of course he did he was the father even though he didn't know the child existed he was still the father. Truth to be told she was scared he might be angry with her for not protecting their child. She was afraid he would blame her.<br>Robin walked into the hospital locker room. She opened her locker to which she had filled up with some photos of her, Patrick, and Emma. She looked at some of the pictures she would have liked to see some pictures of them all with her son, Emma's little brother. She wondered how Patrick would have reacted to the news of being a father again no doubt he would have been over the moon happy. They had talk about having more children in the future they were even going to get a bigger house. She bet Emma would have even more happy then the both of them would have been. She dreamed about him every chance she got in her dreams he was happy, full of energy, not to mention HIV free. She wondered what he would look like would he look like her or Patrick? Maybe he would look like a combination of the two of them. She began to think of what would have happened if she had never been kidnapped if her son would have been born at 9 months instead of 6 months. She began to imagine what life would have been like if her son had lived.  
>"Congratulations Robin you gave birth to a healthy little baby boy", the doctor said. The doctor cleaned the baby up then wrapped him in a blue blanket. Robin was handed her son she had tears in her eyes she held on to the little boy. Patrick was sitting right next to her he looked liked he was about to a cry as well. "Hi", he said smiling,"Hey little guy". Patrick put his arm around Robin and touched their son's chin. "He looks like you", Patrick said looking at her. Robin wiped away her tears after she handed their son to him then said, "No he looks a little a bit like you", she said laughing. He nodded his head then started playing with their sons fingers. Afterwards Emma, Mac, Anna, and Maxie all came in. Nothing could make her any more happier than what she felt now.<br>"Robin. Hey earth to Robin", her friend Elizabeth said to her. Robin looked up to see both Elizabeth and Sabrina standing next to her. "Elizabeth, Sabrina hi", Robin said giving her best friend and new friend a hug."Hey are you ok? You look tensed", Sabrina asked leading them over to a table to sit down. "No I'm not ok. Infact there's something I really need to get off my chest", she said sighing. "We'll you can tell us", Elizabeth said. Robin thought if she wasn't going to tell Patrick she might as well tell someone. After making them both promise not tell Patrick she went ahead and told them her story, "Before I was held captive I found out I was pregnant", she said. Elizabeth gasped, and Sabrina didn't say anything so Robin continued, "When I was in Switzerland at the clinic I gave birth to a 6 month premature child. He was stillborn", she said as she finished. "Oh my God Robin I'm so sorry", Elizabeth said. "So wait Patrick doesn't know yet"?, Sabrina asked. Robin shook her head no. "We'll why"?, she asked her. "Because I don't want to upset him. Plus I'm afraid he'll blame me",she said. "Robin he won't be mad he loves you", Elizabeth said. Robin smiled. "Robin you have to tell him the truth so you two can grieve together. You'll feel much better when you do", Elizabeth said. "Maybe your right", Robin said getting up. "I have clear my head", Robin said and she as left the room. Maybe telling Patrick the truth would make her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Here's chapter 3 to my story by the way this story is still being written on my iPad. I hope you all are enjoying this story now remember to review be honest yet please be nice.  
>Patrick was walking out of surgery when he bumped into Elizabeth. He smiled, "Elizabeth hey", he said. "Patrick hi", she said then she tried to get out of his way after what Robin told her she didn't know if she could keep her mouth. She if Robin would ever tell him about their child he deserved to know. " Hey Elizabeth have you seen Robin at all today"?, he asked her. Elizabeth shook her head yes, "Yeah me and Sabrina finished talking to her awhile ago", she said starting to feel itchy she keeping stuff from one of her best friends however she made a promise to Robin she would keep her mouth shut. "Is she ok"?, he asked her hoping she would know something about Robin's behavior. "Of course she is", she lied. "Oh because she wasn't fine last night. Elizabeth I think something is wrong with her last night I found her crying, she said she had a nightmare about being held captive", he said. "We'll Patrick, Robin has been through Hell for the last two years of course she's going to have some nightmares", Elizabeth said. "What if something happened to her though? What if Jerry or Faison hurt her? All I want to do is help her but she's not letting me", Patrick told her. "Patrick give her time she'll let you in,and when she does whatever she's hiding from you Patrick don't be angry because we both know she loves you", she said walking away. Now Patrick knew Robin was definitely hiding something from him and he was going to find out what.<br>Sense Patrick got off from work early Robin wasn't surprised when he was at home sitting on the couch before her. "Hey where's Emma at"? She asked him. "She's with Anna and Duke they'll bring her home later I thought we could talk we could talk about last night", he said getting up and leading her over to the couch. Robin tried not to get angry but she couldn't help herself she didn't know why he couldn't leave this alone she started crying so Patrick got worried he put his arm around her. "Robin you can tell me",he said. "I told you Patrick I'm fine", she sobbed. "No Robin your not fine. Crying out of the blue is not fine, look you can tell me anything as long as we love each other their is nothing we can't get through", Patrick said holding on to her as she cried into his chest. Robin clung to his shirt she didn't want to let go, "You promise not to get mad"? She whispered. "I promise", he said as they both let go of each other. Robin sighed as she wiped her tears away then looked at him, "I was pregnant", she whispered again. Patrick leaned in to hear her better, "What did you say"? He asked her not sure if he heard her right. " I said I was pregnant", she said a lot louder this time so Patrick could hear her. Patrick looked shocked"What? What do you mean you were pregnant, if fact when were you pregnant"? He asked. Robin decided to explain, "Before I was held captive I found out I was pregnant. I was under a lot of stress when I was in the clinic in Switzerland. I was having some pains in my stomach so I'm guessing this was why I went into early labor at only six months. I don't remember much because I was in so much pain afterwards but they told me I had had a little boy and he only weighed 1 pound and two ounces. I never got to hold him Patrick, I never even got to see him. Then without my permission they had him cremated", she said as fresh tears started to run down her face, Patrick was also crying. "Why didn't you tell me", he said after they were both silent for a while. "I was scared", she said. "Why", he asked. "Because I was afraid you would blame me", she said. Patrick wiped away her tears then said, "I don't blame you. The only two people who I blame are Jerry and Faison's crazy ass", he growled. "Are you upset Patrick", she asked him. "Yes but like I said not at you at all the people who kept you from me and Emma", he said. They looked into each other's eyes then Patrick kissed her, "Oh God I've missed you. You don't know how much I've wanted to tell you about our son", she said kissing him back. "I can only imagine what you've been going through", Patrick said.  
>Anna and Duke brought Emma home she went to her room as Anna quickly notice something was amiss. So Robin told them both what had happened Anna cried with her while Duke hugged them both. "What are you going to do now", Anna asked when they both stopped crying. "We're going to give him a memorial service", Patrick said. "Can we? I mean we don't have his body or his ashes", Robin said. "So he still deserves to be remembered Robin. We can't go on with life as if he never existed", Patrick said. "I agree with Patrick we can help set one up for you if want to", Duke said. "Yes we would love your help thank you", Patrick said to him. They shook hands. "We can do one this weekend", Robin said. "Somebody should tell Emma", Anna said getting up. "Don't worry I will", Patrick getting up going into Emma's room. "Thank you", Robin said to him. "No problem", he said.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story here is chapter 4 by the way I'm still writing this on my iPad. I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up.  
>When the weekend came Patrick and Robin held a memorial service for their son like they said they would. They held the ceremony at their house where their family and some of their friends attended to pay their respects. Mac arrived at their house where he embraced Robin, "I'm so sorry. When Anna told me what happened I could only think of the pain you two were going through", he said. "Thank you for coming Uncle Mac. Even though I never held him I still loved him and I know you would have loved him too", Robin said. "I wish you didn't have to go through what you went through. If you hadn't then maybe he would have lived", Mac said sadly. "There is no maybe Mac. If Robin hadn't have been kidnapped then our son would have lived", Patrick said angrily. "Patrick please calm down", Robin begged. "How can I? My son the son I never knew about is dead and Jerry and Faison are to blame", Patrick said as his voice grew louder with each word. "Patrick you have to control yourself please for me, for Emma, and most importantly for our son", Robin said. "Your right I'm sorry", Patrick said calming down. They went to sit down when the service started. The service was sweet but short Robin went up to say a few words. Even Patrick in all his grief said a few words. Everybody could tell he was taking this a lot harder than they thought he would. They could tell even though he didn't know about him or even see him he still loved him with all his heart this was made very clear. When the ceremony was over everybody stayed to comfort Patrick and Robin. "Poor Patrick", Elizabeth said as she watched him with Robin. "Yeah he's really messed up about this", Sabrina said. "We'll yeah of course after what Britt put him through telling him Ben was his son when he wasn't now finding out he had a son with the woman he loved only for her to tell him his son was stillborn is to much for him to handle", Elizabeth said. "I wish there was something we could do for him, for the both of them really", Sabrina said hoping there was a way for her to help. "No there's nothing we can do. I believe as long as they have each other they'll be fine", Elizabeth told her. Sabrina agreed then they both left. When everybody was gone, Mac and Felicia took Emma so Patrick and Robin could have some time to theirselves. When they were gone Patrick punched the wall then shouted, "Damn you Jerry, damn you Faison", he shouted with each word. When he was done his fist was bruised, luckily he didn't break the wall. Robin went to get him some ice from the kitchen, when she returned Patrick was on the couch with his head in his hands. She went to him, "I know this is hurting you inside. I mean when I was gone I had time to grieve him on my own, but you I spring this on you a couple of days ago so this is going to take time for you to grieve", she said. She could feel his pain because to her they were like two half's of one whole. To her their hearts beat as one. "Your right this is going to take some time. I'm glad we can grieve together. No matter what happens we'll get through this together, who knows maybe someday we can try for another child not to replace this one but to add to our family", Patrick said to her. Robin smiled, "I would love to have another child with you", she said. They kissed, "I love you Robin so much. I'm so lucky to have you", he said. "I love you too Patrick", Robin said. They kissed again then hugged. They then held on to each other careful not to let go of each other.<br>Somewhere in New York City a couple was playing with their son. Chris Meadows and also Summer Meadows were playing cars with their one year old son James Dennis Meadows, they called him Jimmy since Jimmy was another name for James. Jimmy was as talkative as a one year old could be. He loved to play in the park, he loved cars like there was no tomorrow, Chris and Summer loved him like he was their own. He was their only child they had adopted him in Switzerland he was six months premature. They were told there was a mother at a clinic who was so mentally unstable they would have take the child away from her at birth. The father was nowhere to be found, and also he had no other living family. They were then told the mother died in childbirth. Since he was six months premature Jimmy's life was touch and go there for second. They were told over the phone he might not make it over night but when he did they were overjoyed. They flew down to Switzerland and stayed by his side until he was all better. After two months they were finally able to take him home. They were told his mother was HIV positive, so they got him tested right away. Luckily for them Jimmy was HIV negative. They were playing cars when Summer realized the time was getting late, "Alright my little race car driver bed time", she said happily. "Aww but we're not tired", Chris playfully said. Jimmy yawned, "I no tired", he said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes. "Yes you are", Summer said laughing. They picked up his cars and put him in his crib. "Goodnight Jimmy", Chris said to him. They both kissed him on the forehand. "Nighty night mama, nighty night dada", Jimmy said before he went to sleep. "Goodnight my little Jimmy", Summer said, as she closed the door to his nursery.  
>A couple of days after the memorial service Patrick and Robin was putting Emma to bed. Patrick and Robin were slowly healing. "Mommy do you think my brother is happy in heaven?", Emma asked her. "He sure is sweetie", Robin answered her. She went to bed with Patrick following close behind. The words he never took a breath kept playing over and over in her head ever since they held the memorial service. Robin went to sleep she started dreaming about being at the clinic again, her son was crying but she couldn't get to him. The crying stopped the doctor appeared telling her, her son was dead, 'Your son never took a breath', he said. Robin woke up if her son never took a breath then why does she remember him crying? Something was wrong, and Robin had to figure out what.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story I hope everybody is enjoying this story thank you for the reviews I'm still writing this on my iPad. Chapter 5 is now here remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the characters I made up.  
>Robin called Elizabeth over to her house the next morning. Elizabeth dropped Cameron, and also Aiden off over at her grandmothers house, then went over to Robin's house. Robin opened the door to Elizabeth they hugged then went to sit down. Robin made them some coffee, "Thank you. So where are Patrick and Emma at?", she asked as sipped her coffee. "Patrick's at work, and also Emma is spending the day with my mom and Duke", Robin told her. "We should really get the kids together sometime Cameron really wants to spend time with Emma. You know he still calls her his girlfriend", Elizabeth said. Robin laughed as she remember the time she heard Cameron call Emma his girlfriend, "Yeah I think both Cameron and Emma would love to spend time with each other", Robin said. There was a pause between the two until Elizabeth decided to break the silence, "Robin I think we both know you didn't invite me over here to chat about nothing. Tell me what's on your mind?", Elizabeth asked her. Robin sighed, "Ever since the memorial service I've been thinking a lot about my son", Robin told her. "We'll he was your son. There's nothing wrong with thinking about him I mean I think about Jake everyday", Elizabeth said. "I know but when I dream or when I'm alone I day dream about the time he was born. Elizabeth they told me he never took a breath, they told me he never cried, I had so many pain killers in my system so the events are kinda foggy, but I remember him crying", Robin explained. Elizabeth put down her coffee, "Wait but if he was crying then he wouldn't be a stillborn", Elizabeth said. "Exactly my point. Elizabeth I don't want to get my hopes up but I think my son is alive", Robin told her. Elizabeth thought about what Robin told her then asked, "But what makes you think he's alive?", Elizabeth asked her. "We'll for one thing I never saw his body or his ashes, and also I mean look at me somebody faked my death and they had a body and everything yet here I am alive", Robin said. "I get what your saying really I do. I mean if there was a possibility of Jake being alive I would want to know and after everything which has happen with you I wouldn't rule out the possibility of your son being alive", Elizabeth said. "Great I'm so happy you believe me", Robin said smiling. "We'll of course I believe you but the thing is you don't have any proof, or any leads as to where he could be", Elizabeth told her. Robin's smile faded when she realized she didn't have any proof then said, "I know which is why I need some. God I don't know what to do", Robin said getting up from the couch. Elizabeth got up too she put her hand on Robin shoulder, "We'll what ever you do Robin please don't keep this from Patrick", Elizabeth said. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on keeping this from if we're going to find our son then we're going to need to work together", Robin said. "Good because I know he would want to know", Elizabeth said. Robin nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah I don't want to keep this from him", Robin said.<br>In New York City Chris and Summer Meadows were about to take Jimmy to park. Summer was putting coat on Jimmy, "Let's go Jimmy, I know you want to go to the park", she said. Jimmy's head perked up when she said the word park, "Park", he said loudly. Summer laughed, "Yes park. So put on your coat so we can go", she said. The toddler finally let her put his coat on him then they headed to the park. She then picked him up and put him in his car seat in the car. They drove to Central Park together in the car. The temperature was twenty eight degrees with talk of snow in the forecast. Jimmy loved the snow, when he first saw the snow instead of being afraid he reached up with his tiny hands and grabbed a snow flake. When they got to Central Park, Chris carried Jimmy over to the swing set. Jimmy loved to swing this was his favorite thing to do at the park, "Not to high Chris, I don't want him to fall off", Summer warned him. "I know Summer, don't worry he's going to be fine", Chris said to her as continue to push Jimmy. While Chris was playing with Jimmy Summer wonder about Jimmy's future when he got older. Of course he was going to go to school, learn to drive, get a girlfriend, and also hopefully go to college. But she wonder what they were going to tell him about his real parents when he asks about them. To tell him his mother had been mentally unstable then died and also his father didn't want him would be to much, the thought made her worried. Chris saw his wife's worried expression, "Hey stopped looking so worried he's fine see", he said showing their son's laughing face. "I know he's fine I was thinking about his future. Like how we're going to tell him about his real parents", she told him. "We're going to tell him the truth. His mother was unwell then she died and his father unfortunately didn't want him", he said. "I guess we could tell him all that", she said. "We have no choice, that is what happened. So we have nothing to worry about his mother's gone and also father couldn't take him away even if he tried", he said. "Yeah all of this is true we do have nothing to worry about", she said. Jimmy started crying, they both looked at him in alarm wondering if he was hurt, sick, sad, or scared, he stopped crying then he said, "Cold", he whimpered. They took him home.  
>Patrick arrived home to find Elizabeth ready to leave, "Hey Elizabeth", he said. "Hi Patrick, alright Robin I gotta go pick up the boys at Grams house so bye guys", Elizabeth said heading out the door. "See you Elizabeth", Robin said. "Bye Elizabeth", Patrick said. When she was gone Patrick knew something was up with Robin, "You feeling ok"?, He asked. "Yeah there's something I need to talk to you about", she said. "Okay what do you want to talk about"?, He asked her again. "About our son. I've been thinking a lot about him and Patrick I remember him crying. What I mean is I think the doctors lied to me, I think he may be alive", she said. Patrick looked shocked, "You mean he's alive? As in living, and breathing alive"?, he asked. Robin nodded her head yes, "Yes, I mean maybe", she said smiling tears running down her face. "Then we have to find him", he said. "I know and we will but first we need some help we have to call my mom and dad", she said.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 6 is now here. I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm still writing this on iPad. Remember to review be honest but please be nice. Disclaimer-I own nothing but the characters I made up.  
>Luckily for Patrick and Robin, Robert was still in town. So when Anna brought Emma home they convinced her to stay awhile, then they called Robert over. "So what's this all about"?, Anna asked them. "We wanted to talk to you about our son", Robin said. "Oh sweetheart, we know your still hurting", Robert told her. "Yes dad we are but we're starting to think we don't have a reason to be hurting anymore", Robin told them. Anna looked confused, "I don't understand. What do you mean you don't have a reason to be hurting anymore"?, Anna asked not getting what they were saying. Patrick spoke up, "Robin maybe you should explain to them", Patrick said. So Robin explained to them about how she heard her son cry. How she never saw his body, or his ashes, and also how she thinks the doctors lied to her. "We need your help in finding him", Robin finished telling them. Robert and Anna looked at each other then at Patrick and Robin before Robert decided to speak up, "But why would they lie to you"?, Robert asked. "I don't know dad maybe they sold him on the black market for money. You know a cute baby boy. They probably sold him to some childless couple for two or four million dollars", Robin said. "Robin makes a valid point if somebody had the money nobody's going to pass up the chance to buy a baby on the black market", Patrick said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Look I don't know for sure if he is alive but I have a feeling like something isn't right", Robin said. "Robin's right Robert something smells fishy", Anna said. "Then to get the answers we want we're going to have to go to the clinic in Switzerland", Robert said. "We're going with you dad", Robin said getting excited, they were going to find their son. "No this might get too dangerous. Besides Emma needs you here", Robert said. "We'll take the chance Robert. He was or should I say is our son and we'll risk our lives to get him home where he belongs. Plus Emma can stay with Mac and Felicia", Patrick said. "Patrick's right Robert we're going to need their help in finding him", Anna said siding with Patrick and Robin. Robert sighed in defeat, "Alright they can come I'm sure between the two of us we can keep them safe", Robert said gesturing to Anna. Robin jumped up in happiness, "Yes thank you dad", she said running up and hugging him. "No problem sweetheart", Robert said hugging her. They let go of each other, "So as you know we have to leave. We'll leave when your ready", Robert said to Patrick and Robin. "I'm sure me and Robin can get some vacation time", Patrick said to him. After all was said and done they all planned their trip to Switzerland.<br>Chris and Summer were sitting down to a family dinner with Jimmy when Chris got a phone call from work. Summer was feeding Jimmy his food he was a messy eater. As she was cleaning him she looked at his food covered face, he had beautiful eyes. She wonder which parent he got his eyes from. They never saw a picture of either parent. She had been thinking about his parents namely his mother. Like what caused her to become so mentally unstable in the first place because she felt sorry for the woman. Then there was his father she thought about why did he run away surely he knew he had a responsibility to this beautiful child. Whatever the reasons were she in a way was grateful he wasn't around because then they wouldn't have Jimmy in the first place. Summer couldn't have children about two years after she and Chris had gotten married she had gotten hit by a car. The driver was drunk, they sued got a lot of money but the money didn't take away the pain of not being able to have children. The car had messed up her Fallopian tubes. They had tried to have surgery to fix her Fallopian tubes but nothing seemed to work despite being told they wouldn't be able to have children they still tried for another two years but alas they weren't meant to have their own biological children. So they looked into adoption they looked in the US and also outside the US. They used private adoption which how they found out about the mother at the clinic. They went to go to the clinic to meet the mother but they were told she was told she was too dangerous. So they didn't bother to meet her. All this led up to them having Jimmy and also if she could all they had to do to adopt him they would do over again in a heart beat. Chris walked into the kitchen breaking her thoughts, "We'll my boss was on the phone I have to go to work tomorrow", he said. Chris was a construction worker he was a supervisor. "Aww I really wanted to spend the day with you", she said. "I'm sorry honey but I have to work", he said. "Oh well I guess I should tell you I have to work too", she said. Summer worked as a legal secretary at a law firm. They had a pretty good life they were upper middle class. "Well your mother can watch Jimmy tomorrow", Chris told her as he ruffled Jimmy's hair. "She sure can", she said. They finished their dinner.  
>Two days later Patrick and Robin were packing their bags and going to the car. They were going to the airport they were heading to Switzerland with Robert and Anna. Mac hugged Robin, "Good luck Robin, and be sure to bring home my great nephew", he said. "Thank you Uncle Mac. Don't worry we will bring him home", Robin said to him. "Alright Emma you be good for your Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia", Patrick told Emma. "Ok daddy", Emma said. Robin hugged Emma she hated to leave her but she had to, "Bye Emma", she said. "Bye mommy bring home my little brother", Emma said she had over heard them talking about finding him they didn't try to keep anything from her. "Don't worry Emma we'll find him", Robin said. They left for the airport. When they were on the plane Robin looked outside her window Patrick was beside her she sighed, "We're going to find our son Robin", Patrick said to her when he heard her sigh. "He's out there Patrick I know he is", she said to him. "We'll find him Robin together", he said as he held her hand. "I hope so", she said. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 7 is now here. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Thank you for the reviews. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital.  
>The plane finally landed in Switzerland after eight hours and twenty three minutes of being in the air. When they got off the plane, they got a rented a car, and then they got a hotel room. They decided to wait until tomorrow to go to the clinic. They got a two room hotel suite. Patrick and Robin stayed in one room while Robert and Anna shared the other. "Try to get some sleep Robin, tomorrow we go to find out what happened to our son", Patrick said to Robin as they laid in the bed. "I don't want to go there. I never thought I would have to ever go there again because there are so many bad memories", Robin said. She couldn't sleep she didn't know what they would find out tomorrow. "I know there are. When we go there try to think about our son, and how happy he's going to be when we finally find him", he said. "I'll try", she said. Nobody could really go to sleep. They were all to worried about what would happen at the clinic. Hopefully the doctors would cooperate with them. If they didn't then this could get ugly. After a while everybody went into a deep slumber. The next morning Robin woke up but Patrick wasn't there she got worried she wondered if they left without her. When she heard snoring in the next room she realized Patrick must have went out on his own. After ten minutes he returned with some coffee, some fruit, two bagels, and also some muffins. "Good morning", he said smiling as he laid the food on a near by table. He kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning. I see you brought us all some breakfast", she said getting up and taking a apple. "Yeah the room service was late so I went out to see what was taking them so long", he said as he put some cream cheese on a bagel. After Robin ate her share of food, she went to take a shower. When she was done, she came out to find her parents eating some food. They all said their good mornings and tried to make small talk. Robin took her meds then they headed out to the clinic. Robin hated this place with all her heart. She wonder if the doctors there would remember her. If they did then maybe they would give them the information they so desperately needed. They arrived at the clinic, Robin's heart was pounding. They walked in. To Robin the place hadn't changed one bit. She felt weird being at the clinic, the last time she was there she was chained to bed, and was being tortured. They walked up to the desk. "Can I help you"?, The man at the desk asked. Robert pulled out his badge, "Yes my name is Agent Scorpio, from the WSB, and this is the police commissioner for the Port Charles Police Department Anna Devine. We need to ask you a few questions", Robert said. The man at the desk looked at them then said, "Ok, what do you need to know"?, He asked. "In August of 2012 there was a pregnant woman here", Robert said. The man raised an eyebrow so Robert continued, "She was six months pregnant when she gave birth", Robert said getting in his face. Anna pulled him away, "She gave birth to a caucasian, boy, and was told he was stillborn. But she never received his body, or his ashes", Anna said. A nurse who was walking by overheard their conversation. She hid behind a wall and continued to listen to them talk. "Agent Scorpio, Commissioner Devine, I have worked here for, four years and if there was a pregnant woman here then I would remember", he said trying to get away. Robert pulled his arm, "Your lying", Robert said. "No I'm not. Besides the woman was mentally unstable we had to take away her child away", he said then stopped when he realized his mistake. "Alright where is he"?, Robert said getting angry. "I don't know. You need to leave", he said. The nurse couldn't take the arguing anymore she walked out of her hiding spot. "Don't worry I'll lead them out", she said ushering them out. "Where's my grandson", Robert yelled at them when they were outside. "Listen to me, I know where the child is at", she said. They all looked at her, "You need to tell us. My daughter is looking for her son", Anna said to her. "I was there when the child was born. We were planning on giving him to another couple because they said your daughter was mentally unstable. If I'm correct the child should be in the United States, in a state call New York City. The couples last name was Meadows", she said. Robin gasped their son had been under their nose all this time. "Finally a lead thank you", said Anna. "Your welcome", she said. "If your lying then we will return for the right answers", Robert said to the woman. "I understand", she said then she left. "What do we do now? There could be plenty of people with the last name Meadows", Robin said. "I know somebody who can help, Sam can help us, we can trust her but we have to leave today", Patrick said. They went to their hotel suite, and packed their stuff. They got a flight which would leave first thing in the morning. They sat in their hotel room. "New York. He's been near us this entire time", Robin said crying. "I know, now we can finally get our son", Patrick said smiling. They left the next next morning after they returned the car.<br>They arrived in Port Charles in the late afternoon. They went to Sam's office luckily for them she was working. "Hey guys I thought you were in Switzerland. What happened?, she asked them. They explained to her what they found out and she agreed to help them. "Thank you Sam, and don't worry we'll pay you". Robin said. "Your welcome and there's no need to pay me, this one's on the house", she said. She understood what they were going through after what happened with Danny. They left and thanked her again. Sam worked all night looking through couples with last Meadows. Then looked through ones who had adopted a child. She found a couple who had a one year old they had adopted. There names were Chris and Summer Meadows. Sam smiled she believed she finally found the couple she would was looking for. She had to tell Patrick and Robin, she wrote down the information, then went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. I'm still writing this on my iPad. Chapter 8 is now here. Thank you to all those who are reading this story and also reviewing. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital. I only own the characters who I made up.  
>Sam arrived at Patrick and Robin's house first thing the next morning. She was excited to tell them what she had found out. She knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes for one of them to answer the door. Patrick opened the door, and invited her in. "Thank you", she said as she rubbed her hands together the temperature was twenty degrees and dropping. "Your welcome. Robin Sam's here", he said as he called Robin into the room. Robin brought them all some tea. "So what did you find out"?, Patrick asked as he was fidgeting. Sam could tell he was very nervous. Then again she wouldn't expect anything else he was anxious to find his, and Robin's son. "Well I found a couple named Meadows ,who had adopted a child, a little boy around the same time your son was born", Sam said. "So do they still live in New York City"?, Robin asked. "As far as I know based on what I've found out they still do", Sam answered her with a smile. Patrick and Robin hugged each other with excitement, then Patrick looked at Sam, "I want you to find out all you know about these people. What they do on a daily basis, most importantly if their good to our son", Patrick said to Sam after he was done hugging Robin. "Don't worry I plan on going down there today, and learning about them", Sam said. After talking to them some more they thank her for her time then Sam left. She went home, and packed a bag, then called Alexis to watch Danny for a few days. Then Sam drove down to New York City. She was thankful she was able to get their address. Her plan was to watch them closely. She saw them outside building a snowman. She snapped a few pictures, then saw the father pick up the little boy and swing him around, then playfully chase around the mother. To Sam they looked like a happy family. She snapped a few more pictures before they went inside their house. Sam carefully got out of her car, and went up to the window carful not to be seen. They were watching tv, then she snapped some pictures of them eating dinner. After being out in the cold, and realizing she enough pictures, then she went to get a hotel room. New York was big so not everybody knew each other which means she would have to ask around the neighborhoods they lived in. Which seemed like a nice place to live. Hopefully the neighbors would offer some insight to the couple. The next morning she woke up bright, and early, and went to see the couple again. Today she was going to ask around what they were like. She went up to house and parked far away. She got out of car and hid behind the bushes, the man was walking out of his house she supposed on his way to work. He kissed his wife goodbye, then he left. Sam got in her car and followed him to work, she watched him for about an hour until she left him. She drove away then followed around the wife who dropped the little boy off at daycare. Then she went to work. Sam couldn't follow her because she disappeared in a office building so Sam decided to go to the neighborhood. She walked around a bit until she notice a woman walking too, she stopped her. "Excuse me can you tell me about the couple who live there"?, she asked gesturing to the house. The woman at first was hesitant to answer her so Sam notice a for sale sign at a nearby house, and had a idea. "I'm sorry you see I'm moving here soon and I wanted to know about all the people who live around here. You see I'm a mother, and I wanted to make sure this neighborhood is safe for my son", Sam explain. The woman smiled, "Oh well then you don't have to worry about the Meadows their nice people. They have their own little boy too as well", the woman said. "Oh really I didn't know", Sam said pretending to be surprised. "Yes their model citizens their a part of the neighborhood watch, they both have amazing jobs, they make play dates for their son, they often go to the park. You have nothing to worry about with them", the woman said. Sam thanked the woman then went to her car so far so good. The wife came home later on in the afternoon with the little boy then drove to the park where Sam followed close behind. Sam got out of the car, and sat down next to her on a nearby beach, "Oh hello cute kid", Sam said to her trying to make conversation. "Hello and thank you his name is Jimmy he's one years old", she said. Sam held out her hand, "My name is Sam Morgan", she said. The woman shook her hand, "My name is Summer Meadows please to meet you. So do you have any kids"?, Summer asked. "Yes I do his name is Danny he's also a year old almost two. Here's his picture", Sam said showing her the picture of Danny. She was trying to earn her trust, "He's handsome", Summer said to her. The two talk for a bit about their children before Summer asked her where she lived, " I don't live here yet I'm moving to Greenwhich Village", Sam said to her. "Greenwhich Village is where I live", Summer said smiling. "Oh how wonderful I'll know somebody when I move there. Our kids can play together", Sam said. "So what's your job"?, Summer asked. Sam froze she couldn't tell her she was a private investigator, think Sam she thought to herself. Then she got another idea, "I'm a police officer", Sam said. Thankfully Summer believe her. "Oh really how nice, I work at a law firm, I'm a secretary. Hey I have an idea why don't you join me, and my husband Chris for dinner tonight? Sense your going to be our new neighbor I think he should get to know you please I insist", Summer asked. "Sure okay why not", Sam said they both left. They went to her house where Summer went to make them dinner, they were having spaghetti. Chris returned home, and Summer introduced them, "This is Sam she's moving here soon, she has a one year old son named Danny, and also she's a police officer. Sam this is my husband Chris", Summer said. They sat down to dinner when Chris asked where her husband was at, Sam dropped her fork, "My husband died almost two years ago", Sam said to them. "I'm so sorry", Summer said. "So am I", Chris said. They finished dinner and made small talk they explained to them where they got Jimmy from and also how they have family dinners then Sam left. She checked out of her hotel room then returned home.<br>She picked up Danny at from Alexis's house then went home. Summer and Chris seemed like nice, decent, good people who loved their son, she felt bad for them. The next morning she went to Patrick and Robin's house. She showed them the pictures she took then explained to them what she found out about Chris and Summer, "The little boy's name is Jimmy", Sam told them. "Jimmy not the name we would have chosen for him", Patrick said. "We need to go to them, and explain what happened", Robin said. They all agreed. They decided to drive down to New York City over the weekend. They knocked on the door, Summer opened the door, "Hi Sam", she said she stopped short when she saw Patrick and Robin nevertheless she invited them in. "We need to talk about about your son Jimmy", Sam told her. Summer's heart almost stopped, "He's with his grandmother", she said. "The truth is I'm a private investigator. Well you told me you adopted Jimmy in Switzerland. Well Robin here, my friend had given birth in Switzerland her child was stolen from her. We have reason to believe to believe Jimmy is her son", Sam said. "Impossible his mother is dead, and the father left", Chris growled, he glared at Patrick who returned the glare. "You were lied to. Please they have a daughter and they would like to find their son", Sam said. Summer started crying, "He's our son. We did a legal private adoption. Besides even if he was your son you already have a daughter you don't need to take our son", Summer sobbed. "No you didn't do a legal adoption", Robin said. "You told Sam your son was a six month premie, well so was our son", Patrick said with his arms crossed he didn't like where this was going. Chris got upset but then he thought of something, "Fine then I propose we do a DNA test", Chris said. "Fine by me", Patrick said. They made a appointment at the hospital where they took the test later the next day. The test took two days where everybody was on edge then Patrick and Robin got a phone call from Chris and Summer the DNA test results were in. They went to New York City again with Sam. They got to the house where Chris opened the envelope.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. I'm still writing this on my iPad so I'm if this is still to hard to read. Chapter 9 is now here. Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital only the characters I've made up.  
>Patrick and Robin waited for Chris to read the DNA test results. Chris read the DNA test results, and then his eyes went wide in horror, "Dammit", he shouted as he threw the results down on the floor. Summer picked up the results, and read them herself then started crying. Sam took the results, and read them to Patrick and Robin, "The results say you two are the parents. Congratulations we've found your son", Sam said although she was happy for her two friends, she still felt bad for Chris and Summer. For two years they have raised this little boy on their own, only for them to find out they had been lied to so now they have to hand him over to his rightful parents. Patrick hugged Robin as the both rejoiced in the moment, then they turned to Sam, "Thank you so much Sam for everything", Robin said. "Yes thank you Sam", Patrick said. "Your welcome", Sam said. Summer looked up at them, "I'm so sorry", she sobbed. Sam put a hand on her shoulder then said, "For the record you all were victims in this", she said as Summer nodded then turned to Chris. "I can't give up our son Chris not now, not ever",Summer cried. "We won't have to. We're not giving him to you", Chris said to them. Patrick's eyes flashed in anger, "Excuse me"?, he asked not sure if he heard him right. "You heard me we're not giving him to you. He's our son we've raised him. You can't decide to take him whenever you want", Chris said to Patrick. Patrick stepped near him, "He's our biological son the test even said so. I'm sorry you were tricked but he is still our son", Patrick said with a tighten fist. "So biology doesn't make a parent. You may be his birth parents but he is still our son", Chris said with a loud voice. Summer tried to calm him down, She turned to all three of them, "We adopted him so he's our son", Summer said. "But the adoption wasn't legal. He was stolen from us.", Robin told her. Summer shook her no, "We still have legal rights to him", Summer said to her. "Sense he's still legally ours the law is on our side. So your not taking him without a fight, so I suggest you leave now", Chris said. "Fine but we'll be here tomorrow to pick him up", Patrick said turning around to leave. They left then afterwards Chris picked up the phone. At home Patrick was pacing in anger when to doorbell ranged. A guy was at the door, "Patrick Drake and a Robin Scorpio Drake", he said he wasn't asking this was more of a statement then a question. "Yes", Patrick said to him. The guy handed him envelope, "You've been served", he said then left. Patrick read the piece of paper, "Son of a bitch", he murmured. "What"?, Robin asked. "Their suing us for custody of our own son we go to court in two weeks", Patrick said angrily. They then called Alexis for help she came over. "Two weeks doesn't give us much time to prepare. However I can assure you as the birth parents you'll most likely get custody", she said to them. "Their not playing around. They really want to keep our son", Robin said. "Well I assure you I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get your little boy", Alexis said then she left.<br>The next morning Robin was home alone working on the nursery Patrick and her had been working on when the doorbell ranged. The were suppose to be meeting Alexis later on to go over the case but Robin didn't think she would be here this early. Robin opened the door to find Summer standing there so Robin invited her in, "What do want other than my son"?, Robin asked her when she closed the door. "I want to talk to you about why I should keep my son", Summer said to her. "You mean my son", Robin said. "Look I know having him taken from you must have been terrible. But we have been good to him. He's the light of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without him", Summer said with tears in her eyes Robin offered her a seat then sat down herself. "Look you have no idea what I have been through. Two years ago I was taken from my husband and daughter before I could tell them I was pregnant. They thought I was dead for two years. I was held captive and tortured not knowing if I was ever going to see my family again. Then to make matters worse I went into a early labor and gave birth to my son in captivity. When I was pregnant with him he was the only family I had. I had to keep going for him. Then they told me he was dead and I had to go on being alone thinking I had lost my child. I cried myself to sleep at night thinking I had failed him as a mother. When really I hadn't failed him at all he was stolen from me. I never got to hold him, or even see him. Me and my husband have missed out on the most important things in his life like watching him crawl, his first words, his first steps, and hearing him laugh for the first time in his life. Now we have a chance to see a bunch of other important times in his life like him riding a bike, his first day of school, his second birthday, him playing sports and your trying to keep us away from him", Robin said to Summer trying to get her to see what she was doing was wrong. "We're not trying to keep you out of his life me and Chris have talked and we've decided we want to have a open adoption you can see Jimmy whenever you like on weekends,for holidays, we'll even send you pictures of him. All we ask is you not take him away from from us. This is only going to confuse him we're his parents he's known us his entire life. I don't see how you can take him away from the only parents he's ever known", Summer said trying to convince Robin to let them keep her son. "I know this must hurt you but he's not your son he's ours", Robin said. "There's something you need to know about me. A couple of years ago I got hit by a car so now I can't have my own children. When I found out I was devastated so when we got Jimmy all the pain I was feeling vanished, and I've felt nothing but happiness since then", Summer said. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. but I to have pain and ever since I found out my son was alive I've felt nothing but happiness too so we're both in a jam here", Robin said. "He can be handful you know your going to need all the toys he's likes, his favorite foods, be prepared to take him to play dates, run after him when he goes outside", Summer said. "I sure we'll figure out what toys, and foods he likes, and we'll make sure he plays with other kids, and I already have a child so running after him should be no problem", Robin said. Summer got up to leave, she opened the door then turned around to face Robin, "Think about what your doing please if you truly care about him you'll give him up", Summer said to her. "I've thought long and hard about this and I feel we're doing the right thing", Robin said then Summer left. Patrick was walking out of Kelly's when he ran into Chris, "What are you doing here", Patrick asked him. "I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life", Chris said. "Yeah right", Patrick murmured. "Look man I'm not here to fight. I don't want this to go to court", Chris said. "Oh really because you sure didn't hesitant to serve us with a court date", Patrick said as he tried to leave. Chris grabbed his arm, "I'm only thinking about my son here you should do the same", Chris said. Patrick yanked his arm away, "I am thinking about him, and he's not your son, he's my son", Patrick said. "I'm here to offer you a deal you can see him whenever you want to but he'll still be our son", Chris said. Patrick pretended to think for a moment, "Sorry no deal", Patrick said. "James Dennis Meadows is my son", Chris said through clenched teeth. Patrick got upset, "His last name is Drake, and he is my son", Patrick shouted at Chris. They both were about to punch one another when Danta who had overheard their conversation ran up to stop them, "Hey hey stop. Don't do something your going to both regret", Danta said as they both put down their fist. "I'll see you in court", Chris said through his teeth again then he left. "Oh yeah well we'll be there", Patrick shouted at Chris again. "Hey thanks Danta", Patrick said to him. "No problem man", Danta said then left.  
>Chris returned to his room at the Metro Court where him and Summer were staying, "Any luck with Robin"?, Chris asked as soon as he was in the door. Summer shook her head no, "No. Any luck with Patrick"?, Summer asked. "No he wouldn't budge", he said to her. They both sat down on the bed, "We could always run away with him",she said . "No running will do no good",he said. "You know the court will probably side with them", she said. "No they won't not after what we tell the court about them. I hired my own private investigator, and you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've found out about Patrick ", he said. "Well Robin seems like a good mother. If they don't like Patrick they can always be in favor of her", she said. "I've found out about some about her too. All we have to do is prove our son is better off with us", he said. "I know", she said.<br>Patrick returned home to find Robin upset, "Summer was here", Robin said. "No kidding I ran into Chris awhile ago", Patrick said. "Their not messing around", she said. "I know but remember we're his real parents so we have a advantage", he said. Alexis came over later and they went over their case.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 10 is now here. I'm still writing this story on my iPad. Thank you to all the reviews I've been getting. I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital only the characters I made up.  
>Everybody was preparing for the day in court. Both parties were worried about what would happen in court. Although both parties were pretty confidante they would win. The Meadows because they had been raising the little boy, and the Drakes because the little boy was their own son. Chris and Summer made no more attempts to try to convince Patrick or Robin to give up their son because neither one of them seem willing to listen to either of them. This was hard on everybody because they all loved the child very much, but the problem was only one set of parents could have him, and neither set of parents seemed willing to give him up. Both Patrick and Robin were upset because their son wasn't at home where he belonged. Neither had seen him yet because Chris and Summer were not letting them have any visitation what so ever at all. Despite him not being in the house they got his room all nice, and ready for him. As the court date had drawn near people had heard about what was going on, and everybody agreed to support them any way possible. Some people even asked if they could testify on their behalf, but the only people who Alexis was sure she would need on the stand would be Patrick and Robin. Although in case Chris and Summer brought in somebody Alexis decided to bring a character witness. Since Chris and Summer were trying to prove they were the better parents, she decided to bring in Elizabeth, and Anna as the main character witness's for the case to show Patrick, and Robin were not only the real parents but the better parents even though she was sure she wouldn't need them. January turned to February and they worked day and night going over what they would say on the stand. The day of the court date they drove up to up New York City since the trail was going to be held in New York City when they got there they saw Chris and Summer. Alexis looked at Patrick, and Robin, "Now remember no matter what they say, I want you both to stay calm because if you don't you could very well lose your son", Alexis warned them. "Ok", said Robin they both turned to Patrick. "I'll try", he said. "You have to do more than try", Alexis said. They both nodded their heads yes. Across the hall Chris, and Summer's lawyer advised them to also be cool and also stay calm.<br>They went inside the court room and sat down. "All rise the honorable Judge Anderson is presiding", said they bailiff he handed him the file. The judge walked in the court room, "You may be seated", said Judge Anderson. "This is the case of Meadow vs. Drake they both want to have custody of one James Dennis Meadows also known as Jimmy Meadows and both set of parents are trying to prove their better correct"?, He asked. Both lawyers nodded their heads yes. He turned to Chris and Summer's lawyer who's name was Mr. Goldstein, "You may present your case ", he said. "Thank you your honor. My clients have for the past two years have clothed, fed, and raised this little boy as their own son. Now all of a sudden out of no where his real parents show up and decide they want him again when if you ask me they probably never wanted him the first place", he said. Alexis stood up, "Objection you honor my clients were told their son was dead for two years", she said. "Sustained", Judge Anderson said. Mr. Goldstein went on about how unfair Patrick, and Robin were being, and how Chris, and Summer were excellent parents. "Your turn Ms. Davis ", the Judge said. "Thank you your honor. For two years my clients have been through hell. One of was held captive, and the other had too go on thinking the love of his life was dead. They thought their son was dead, then by some miracle they figured out he was alive. They did all they could to find him, they even traveled all the way to Switzerland to get the evidenced they needed to find him, they hired a private investigator to find out where he was. They did a DNA test, and the DNA test proved they were the real parents. Now all they want is to get their son, and move on with life, but instead their in court fighting for him in a dead end case. The Meadows need to understand they got a child illegally and give him up. Thank you", she said then sat down. "You may present your first witness Mr. Goldstein", Judge Anderson said. He brought up Summer's mom who said they were good parents. He brought up a neighbor who said they were wonderful neighbors who seem to love their son. How they had good jobs, how they have never been in trouble with the law. Then he brought up Summer, "Can you tell us a little about yourself", he asked her. "Yes I can. A couple of years ago I got married to Chris. We were happy, we were planning on starting a family but decided to wait, now I wish we hadn't because I had gotten hit by a car, and the doctor's told me I would never be able to have children", she said. "I know you must have been devastated", he said. "Yes I was. I was even depressed for a while, despite being told we couldn't have children we still tried to have one but to no avail. So we looked into adoption and we found Jimmy and for the first time in years I was happy. I had wished for a child, and I got one", she said smiling a little. "You may cross exam Ms. Davis", the judge said to her. Alexis stood up, "Mrs. Meadows did you go to my clients house to try to persuade my clients in giving up their child"?, Alexis asked. "Yes to be honest I did", Summer said. "In fact your husband even tried to talk to one of my clients into giving a up their child"?, Alexis asked her. "Objection your honor this has nothing to do with the case", said. "Sustained. Get to the point ", the judge said. "Your honor I'm only try to prove their being selfish, and trying to take advantage of my clients vulnerability", Alexis said. "We weren't trying to take advantage of their vulnerability we were only trying to work something out which would make everybody in the situation happy", Summer said. "No further questions your honor", Alexis said. "Your next witness ", the judge said. Mr. Goldstein brought up Chris next, "Can you tell me how you found out about your son"?, he asked him. "Yes you see me and my wife both looked in the US, and outside the US. We went to Switzerland, and were sitting in a cafe looking through a couple of photos of children when this guy had overheard us talking about adopting a child. He told us about this woman in a clinic, and said she was pregnant. He said she was so unwell they were going to take the child away from her, and give the child away so we took the bait", Chris said. When was done with him Alexis went to cross exam him, "Did you not think to look for anymore detail about this woman before you thought about taking her child"?, Alexis asked. "No we were desperate for a child we didn't want to wait. We took the guy's word this would be a legal adoption", he said. "Desperate for a child's you didn't even check to see if the woman wanted to give away her child. No further questions your honor", she said. Chris went to his seat with his head down. "Good job Alexis", Patrick told her. When they were done with Mr. Goldstein's witness's they moved on to Alexis's. "I call Patrick Drake to the stand", she said. Patrick got up on the stand, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, the bailiff asked him. "I do", said Patrick. "Patrick can you tell us how you felt after you found out you had a son and had thought he was, 'dead'", Alexis asked him. "I was upset. I mean I didn't even know about him, and yet I felt like a part of me had died", he said. "When you found out he was alive"?, she asked. "I was overjoyed to know I had another child out there", he said. After Alexis asked him a few more questions. Mr. Goldstein asked him a few questions then said something which would change the course of the case, "Were you or were you not addicted to pills in the year 2012"?, he asked him. "Objection your honor", Alexis said standing up. "Overruled", the judge said. "I don't want to answer the question", Patrick said his eyes were down. "I should have known this was going to get ugly", Elizabeth said to Anna. "Your under oath ", he said. Patrick sighed then met his eyes, "Yes I was", Patrick said. "No further questions your honor", he said. Alexis called up Robin next, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth", she was asked. "I do", she said. "Can you tell us about your captivity"?, Alexis asked. "Well I had found out I was pregnant but I never got to tell my husband. Then I was kidnapped, I was tied to a bed, and tortured", Robin said. "Can you tell us what happened when you gave birth"?, Alexis asked. "I had so many pain killers in my system so when I was done giving birth I didn't know if the crying I heard was real or not. Then the doctor's told me he dead, when he wasn't dead at all he was alive", Robin said. Alexis asked a few more questions before Mr. Goldstein asked her some questions, "Don't you have HIV"?, he asked her. "Objection your honor", Alexis said getting frustrated. "Overruled but get to the point ", the judge said getting annoyed. "Yes", said Robin. "So you were unprotected when you got with the guy who gave you HIV"?, He asked. "Yes", she said. "So you were careless then so you could be careless with this child now. No further questions your honor", he said then Robin sat down. "We'll take a quick recess", the judge said. They all stepped outside, where Patrick went up to Chris, "I don't know how you found out about me using dope, or Robin's illness but I can assure you, you won't win", Patrick said. "Well I have my ways of finding out stuff, and I can assure you we will win", Chris told him with a smirk. "Screw you", Patrick said. Alexis pulled him away, "Ok change of plans, Elizabeth, Anna I'm going to need you to testify after all", she told them. They both said okay, when the recess was over they went inside the court room, "Are there anymore witness's"?, The judge asked. "Yes your honor, I call Elizabeth Webber to the stand", Alexis said. "Elizabeth are Patrick, and Robin good parents, and by good I mean non careless, would never hurt their child"?, She asked her. "Yes they are. Their some of the best parents I know. They would die for Emma, their daughter if they had to",Elizabeth said to her. "So when Patrick was on drugs did he seek help"?, Alexis asked. "Yes he did. Not for himself but for his daughter Emma, because he knew she deserved better", Elizabeth said. "Has he been clean since"?, asked Alexis. "As far as I know yes he has been clean. With no signs of using ever again", Elizabeth said as she smiled at Patrick and Robin, they smiled in return, they knew they could count on her. When she was done with Elizabeth she called Anna on the stand, "Anna is your daughter careless"?, asked Alexis. "No",Anna said. "Does she take her medicine everyday like she is suppose to"?, Alexis asked. "Yes she does because she knows she has to stay alive for her daughter", Anna said. "No further questions your honor, you may be seated Anna, she sat down. Mr. Goldstein didn't cross exam because he didn't see the need to. "If there are no more witness's then I would like to here the closing arguments", the judge said. Mr. Goldstein stepped up, "I would like to say biology doesn't make them this little boy's parents love does. Which is what I assure my clients can give him lots of love. Sure the kid is the Mr and Mrs. Drake's. They are the biological parents but my clients are the true mother and father. Thank you", he said then sat down. Alexis stood up, "I'm not saying adopted parents don't make good parents but this child was stolen from my clients. I have shown you they would do anything for their first child, and I know they would do anything for this one. Thank you", she said. Judge Anderson nodded his head then said he will go make his decision then left, they all went outside. Robin started crying, "He's not going to choose us. They made us look unfit", she sobbed. "Don't worry this will all work out for us you'll see", Patrick told her as he held her. All of a sudden Robin bolted to the bathroom, and threw up, then went outside to the hallway with the rest of them. "You ok"?, he asked her. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm only nervous", she answered him. They were then called in the room the judge had made his decision.  
>"I would first like to say I feel bad for all parties involved. You were all lied to, which is why this decision was not an easy one. Mr and Mrs. Meadows you are great parents and I hope you can adopt more children but you obtained a child illegally. All their mistakes were in the past. Which is why I find in favor of the Drakes. I here by grant full custody, and parental rights of James Dennis Meadows to Patrick Drake, and Robin Scorpio Drake, I'm sorry. You have one more day to get your affaires with the child in order before the Drakes and a social worker pick him up tomorrow. Court adjourned", Judge Anderson said then hit his hammer on gavel. Patrick and Robin were were both crying tears of joy. Patrick yelled out, "Yes", he yelled then then they were hugging one other, when Robin grabbed Patrick's face and kissed him. If somebody were to try to get her attention she wouldn't notice. Elizabeth laughed, "Don't smush him Robin", she laughed. Robin stopped kissing him, then turned to face Elizabeth, "Oh be quiet", Robin playfully said. Chris and Summer were crying as they headed out of the court room, then out of the court house. When they got home, Summer was crying uncontrollably, she went to pack a bag, "What are you doing"?, Chris asked her. "We're leaving. We'll run far away where nobody will find us", she said through tears. "You, and I both know running will do no good. We have to be strong for Jimmy's sake", he told her as he hugged her. "I can call my brother he'll help us. He can give us fake ID's, and find us a place to live outside the country", she said. "No matter where we go they will still find us. Look at me Summer we have one more night with him. Let's make the best of what we have. Then maybe someday we can have another child this time we'll adopt this one legally", he said as fresh tears came down his face. Summer nodded her head in agreement then said, "Okay Chris", she said. They went to pick up Jimmy from her mom's house then went home with him one last time.<br>Patrick and Robin were still at the court house ready to leave, "Congratulations to you both", Anna said hugging them both. "A son I have a son. I guess dreams really do come true", Patrick said to Robin. "Yes they do, let's go home. Tomorrow we get to pick up our son", Robin said to Patrick. They went home.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 11is now here. Thank you to everybody who is reviewing and also following this story. I hope everybody is enjoying the story. I'm still writing this on iPad. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital only the characters I made up.  
>Patrick and Robin woke up the next morning feeling very excited. Today they were going to pick up their son. Patrick was in the shower when he heard Robin run in, then he heard her throw up, he poked his head out, "Are you sure your ok"?, He asked her. She nodded her head yes, "Yeah I'm fine", She said flushing the toilet. "Maybe I should pick him up on my own", he said. "No I want to see him too. I'll be fine trust me", she said. After they were done showering they left Emma with Duke, and Anna, then left to pick up their son. Chris, and Summer were packing up all of their son's stuff. They were putting his favorite blanket, and his favorite toys in a backpack. Summer was looking at her son when she remember when they first saw him, for the first time. They were looking at him through a window at the NICU, he was so tiny he weighed only one pound, and two ounces. He had a tube in his mouth, and wires all over him trying to keep him alive. When Summer went to get a closer look he grabbed her finger, and opened his eyes, and she knew then things were going to be ok. She remember when they got to hold him the first time. How he was removed from NICU,and put in a regular nursery. Flash forward a couple of months when he was at home, how they discovered his love of cars, to his love of animals. Flash forward a year to his first birthday. All the memories she had of him were some of the best memories Summer had. Now she had to give him up. Chris put a hand on her shoulder, "You ready"?, He asked her. "Yes I am", she said softly stroking her son's hair."Try not to cry we have to be strong", Chris said. "Ok I'll try", Summer said to him. Patrick, and Robin drove up in front of the house, and got out. They saw a lady walk up to them. "Are you the social worker"?, Patrick asked. "Yes I am. My name is Mrs. Walker", she said as she shook both of their hands. "You ready to meet your son for the first time"?, Mrs. Walker asked them. They shook their heads yes then went up, and knocked on the door. Chris opened the door, "He's in here", Chris said inviting them in. They walked in, and saw Summer holding a little boy who looked exactly like Patrick. He had his eyes, his nose, his hair color, even his hair line looked the same. Summer walked up them, and handed him to Robin. "Hi I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy", Robin said smiling. The little boy looked up at them, and smiled. Summer started crying, so Chris hugged her, "You said you would try not to cry", Chris said. "I know, I'm sorry", Summer said wiping away the tears. Summer looked at them, and handed him all of his stuff, and all of the important documents they would need."Take good care of him", Chris said to them. They nodded their head yes. "Oh by the way he's HIV free, he's allergic to peanuts but only if he eats them,he loves cars, and he loves animals, his favorite color is red, and he loves to eat hot dogs, but only if you cut them up", Summer told them. Both Chris, and Summer looked at him. Then Summer said to him, "You brought sun shine in my life again, you brought light in the darkness which was in my heart, so matter where you are, or where you go, no matter what I will always love you", she said to the little boy. Chris patted his head, and said, "I love you son, and I'll never forget all the good times we've had together as a family", he said. Robin looked at them, "Thank you for taking good care of my son when I couldn't. I hope you have better luck in the future", she told them. "Your welcome, and thank you", Summer said. Patrick held out his hand, "No hard feelings"?,He asked Chris. Chris shook his hand, "Yeah no hard feelings", he said to him. "Well we better get going", Mrs. Walker said to Patrick, and Robin. They walked out of the house they thanked the social worker, Mrs. Walker then put the toddler in the car seat they had bought for him, then got in their car, and headed home.<br>As they were driving Patrick looked at the road but asked, "So what are we going to name him, or are we going to keep the name he already has"?, He asked Robin. She thought for a moment then said, "No because I like the name Trevor", Robin said to him as she looked at the little boy who was sleeping in his car seat. "Ok I like Trevor too. Now for the middle name", he said. "How about Robert, because without my father's help we would not have found him", she said. "Ok", Patrick said again. "So we agree his name will be Trevor Robert Scorpio Drake", Robin said. "Yeah I like the name a lot", Patrick said.  
>When they got home they notice a bunch of cars in front of the house. When they walked inside they saw Mac, Felicia, Duke, Anna, Elizabeth, Emma, Nicholas, Noah, and some of their other family, and friends there. They saw a banner which read Welcome Home on there. Robin smiled then said, "What is all of this"?, she asked them. Emma stepped forward, "We wanted to welcome home my new brother", she said smiling. Then Anna said, "So have you thought of any new names, or should he continue using his old one"?, Anna asked them. Robin shifted the little boy in her arms, "I figured he's still young enough to get use to another name so we decided his name will be from this day forward Trevor Robert Scorpio Drake", Robin said. "I like the name", Robert said smiling. "Only because he'll be your namesake", Luke teased him. Robin looked down at the child, and brought him up to her face, "May I call you Trevor"?, She asked him. At first he looked around at his surrounding, then met her eyes then nodded as if he understood. "Ok then Trevor", Robin said hugging him. She loved how he was finally home. "Ok now let's party", Sonny said. As the party was happening, Trevor was being passed around from family member, after family member then he got to Anna, "Hello Trevor I'm your grandmother", she said. Trevor touched her face, and she laughed. "I'm your big sister", Emma said as he sat in her lap. Noah picked him up, and started making faces at him, "You know he really looks a lot like you son", he said to Patrick. Patrick had a smile plastered on his face, "Oh really I hadn't notice", he said pretending to be modest. "Oh yeah right", Noah teased after him. They opened some presents which had some clothes,some toys, basic things a one year old could like. After sunset everybody left.<br>After Patrick, and Robin put both Trevor, and Emma to sleep they cleaned up then went to bed themselves. Robin had been woken up to the sound of crying, she went to Trevor's room, he was standing up in his crib crying then said, "Mama, mama", he screamed. Robin picked him up then began to rock him to sleep. "I want mama", he said through tears. Of course Robin thought to herself he still thought of the other people as his parents. She took him to the kitchen, "Why don't we get some ice cream", she said. She then notice Emma walking in, "Trevor woke me up", she said. "Yeah he woke me up too. He's still getting use to his new home sweetie", Robin said to Emma. She gave them both some ice cream then Robin put Emma to bed. She sat in a rocking chair with Trevor in his room, "I know you miss your old room, your old parents but I want you to know I'm going to be the best mommy I can be to you", she told Trevor. "I'm going to be the best daddy I can be to you", Patrick said as he walked in the room. "Hey I was only rocking him to sleep", Robin told Patrick. "I see", Patrick said. When Trevor was asleep they watched him for a bit before going to bed themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 12 is now here. I'm still writing this on my iPad. Thank you to all those who have been reviewing this story. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital only the characters I made up.  
>Trevor had only been home a couple of days, and he wasn't adjusting well. He still didn't call Patrick, or Robin mama, or dada. Although Patrick, and Robin were upset they didn't hold anything against him one reason being because he was one years old, another reason being because he hadn't been living with them too long. Mac suggested they keep spending time with him, and he'd get use to them soon enough. Trevor despite not having the name to long had been responding well to the name, although there were times when they had to point to him to remind him his name was Trevor now. Patrick, and Robin were anxious to make up for lost time so they took pictures of him every chance they got. They were careful not to smother him. Trevor was still having a hard time sleeping at night so they decided because he was in a different house, with different people so they took turns staying in his room playing with him for about half an hour until he would tire himself out, and go to sleep. They were careful to make sure their house was toddler proof, they made sure, all sharp objects were put away, and also they made sure there were no matches lying around. Valentines day arrived, and Robin was asleep in her bed when she felt a hand touch her face, she woke up to see Trevor sitting on the bed, hovering over her, and giggling. "Hi Trevor", she said as she sat up, and he crawled into her lap. Patrick came into the bed room carrying in a breakfast tray, "I thought you would enjoy waking up to your son", he said. "Oh breakfast in bed, and may I ask what the occasion is", she asked him taking the tray. "Oh nothing. I thought I would do something nice for my wife on Valentines day", he said taking Trevor.<br>Robin was so happy she was home, she had her husband, her daughter, and now she had her son at home where he belonged. Robin was working she had a smile on her face when Elizabeth came up to her, "So nice to see you smiling again", she said. She had missed her friend's smile. While they were going through the custody case Robin had been a bundle of nerves. Now she had won the custody case, and her friend was happy again because her family was complete. "Yeah me, and Patrick dropped Trevor off at daycare. He looked so cute playing with the other kids", Robin said. "How is the little guy? I haven't seen him since you bought him home", Elizabeth asked. She wanted to know how he was doing. The situation must have been hard on him being taken from the only family he has ever known. "He's sort of doing good. He still hasn't called me, or Patrick mama, or dada yet but if we keep spending time with him he should come around. He sometimes stays up at night so we play with him to tire him out, Robin said. "Is he answering to the name Trevor yet"?, Elizabeth asked her. "Some times, he's still getting use to everything his new name being one of them", Robin said sighing. "We'll give him sometime, and he'll start adjusting well", Elizabeth said. "Yeah but I'm still happy to have him home. I knew there were going to be some hardships we would have to go through when we bought him home but I'll do all I can to make sure he's happy", Robin told her. "Well I'm glad to see you being optimistic about this all thing", Elizabeth said. "I wanted to thank you again", Robin said. "Why"?,Elizabeth asked her. "If you hadn't of testify for us, we might have lost him", Robin said. "You don't have to thank me. I only wanted to make sure your son was brought home to you. I mean if something like this were to happen to me you would make sure I got to bring my child home", Elizabeth told her. "Well hopefully you don't have to go through what I went through", Robin said. "We'll let me see some pictures of the little guy", Elizabeth said excitedly. Robin laughed, and pulled out some pictures of Trevor. "We try to take as many pictures of him as we can", Robin said. "I can imagine. Wow he looks exactly like Patrick", Elizabeth said. "Yeah, and he acts like him too. He loves to play with cars", Robin explained. All of a sudden Robin grabbed her head, and almost sank to the floor if Elizabeth hadn't of caught her. She led her over to a couch in the waiting area, "You know you've been getting nauseous a lot lately, now your having dizzy spells", said Elizabeth. "Yeah you know between raising two kids, and staying up a little later with Trevor, of course I would be getting sick", said Robin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, or how about this your pregnant again", she teased her. Robin laughed, "No trust me I'm fine", Robin said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes again, "Sure you are. If you get worse take a test. Trust me there is no avoiding this", Elizabeth said getting up, and leaving  
>After work they picked up the kids then went home because Robin still wasn't feeling well. Emma was going on, and on about how Cameron is the best. He apparently showered her with gifts today of cards, and also candy. "Don't get upset Patrick their only kids", Robin said laughing at Patrick's expression. "I know but she's still not aloud to date until she's twenty, no until she's thirty", Patrick grumbled. "I see no boy is good enough for Emma", Robin said. "Yes no boy is good enough for my little girl", Patrick said.<br>The kids were in Emma's room playing they could hear her laughter in the living room. They could tell she loved being a big sister. They could tell she loved Trevor a lot because they all did. Last month they thought he was dead, when all along he alive, and happy. They were sitting on the couch when Patrick pulled out a box, "Happy Valentines day my love", he said. Robin took the box, and pulled out a necklace which had Together Forever engraved on there. "Patrick this is beautiful", Robin said. "Yeah, and I know we are going to be together forever. I love you, our daughter, and our son, and I will love our family forever", Patrick said as he looked at her. He put the necklace on her. "I love you", she said. "I love you too forever", he said. They kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 13 is now here I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy so I haven't forgotten this story. By the way I'm still writing this on my iPad. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own general hospital only the characters I've made up.  
>Robin kept getting sick even as they went into March so after being hassle by her family she decided to go to the doctor. She was laying in a hospital bed the doctor came in. "Well we got your test results and congratulations your pregnant", he said smiling. Robin was shocked although this would explain a lot, "How far along am I"?, She asked him. "You are about eight weeks along", he said. "Thank you", she said. They set up a appointment for two weeks then Robin went home. She was happy but another child seemed like too much right now they have Emma. And now they have Trevor. Who was still was having a hard time adjusting to living in a new home. As she was driving home the more she thought about having another child, the more she became happy in fact she couldn't wait to tell Patrick.<br>When she got home she saw the house was a mess, she saw toys were scattered all over the place. She was careful not to trip over any, she saw Patrick, Emma, and Trevor all on the floor playing cars. Patrick looked up, and smiled, "Mommy's home", he said to them. Emma ran up, and hugged her. Trevor who wanted to be noticed walked up, and pulled on her leg. Robin picked him up, "Hello Trevor", she said. "Can we talk"?, Robin asked Patrick. He nodded his head yes, "Sure", he said. After cleaning up the mess, and telling Emma to go to her room for awhile, they put Trevor down for a nap, then they were alone. Robin sighed, "So you know how I've been getting sick a lot lately"?, She asked. Patrick nodded then got worried, "Yeah I know. "Robin are you okay"?, He asked her. "Yes I'm fine but there' s something I have to tell you though. Patrick I'm pregnant", she said to him. Patrick was studded. He was happy Robin was okay but another child, "Pregnant as in your carrying another child inside of you"?, He asked her still studded out of his mind. "Yes Patrick", she said getting annoyed, he was doctor he should know what being pregnant meant. "How far along are you"?, He asked her. "Eight weeks". She said. Patrick put his hands on her stomach, "Well this is too soon but I'm happy", he said smiling at her. "So am I", she said laughing.  
>They talked for a bit then they called Emma into the room after Trevor woke up from his nap. Robin was holding Trevor while Emma was sitting in between Robin and Patrick. "Well mommy, and daddy have something to tell you", Robin told them. "Okay", Emma said. Robin looked at the two of them, "Well Mommy's having another baby", she said them. Emma smiled then yelled out yes, "Yes Mommy's having another baby. First Trevor now this. I'm so excited", she said. Trevor didn't understand what was going on he only saw everybody was excited so he clapped his hands in excitement. "Your going to be a big brother Trevor", Robin said to him. He only smiled up at her. Patrick ruffled his hair. He was excited, he loved being a father when he had Emma he was overjoyed. He was excited when he found out about Trevor was alive and well. He missed out on the first year of Trevor's life he felt like he needed this. There were no obstacles standing in his way he was a married man expecting his third child with the love of his life. He had to fight to get Trevor home where he belonged. After all he had to do to be reunited with his son he was happy Robin was pregnant again. Sure this was too soon, and sure he already had two kids, one being a one year old but felt happy none the less. He felt like there was going to be nothing except smooth sailing from here on out. Sure there was Robin's HIV to be worried about but they would worry about the HIV when the time came. Instead now was a time to celebrate.<br>The next morning they called over their family and their friends to tell them the good news about Robin's pregnancy. Mac, Felicia, Duke, Anna, Robert, Noah, and also a bunch of other family, and friends came over to house to here the good news. They didn't know what was going on but they heard there was good news to be shared. After what they've been through everybody felt like the couple deserve good news. When everybody got there Patrick told them what was going on, "The reason why we called you over here is because we wanted to tell you Robin's pregnant again", he said. Everybody gasped, then smiled and started to congratulate them. "I'm happy for you son", Noah said patting him on the back. "Thanks dad", Patrick said. Elizabeth smiled, "I told you so", she told Robin. Robin smiled then said, "Yes you did", said said laughing. After everybody finished telling them how happy they were for them they all left. Patrick and Robin felt like everything was going right for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note-Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 14 is now here. I'm still writing this on my you for all the reviews I've been getting. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital only the characters I've made up.  
>Robin was having breakfast with Anna at Kelly's she brought Trevor along. Robin was sitting in a chair at a table with Anna holding Trevor who fiddling with his toy car, "So how's my grandson doing"?, Anna asked her as she tickled Trevor's chin he giggled. Robin sighed, "He's doing fine sort of. Mom I'm getting worried he still hasn't called me or Patrick mama or dada yet", she said. "Give him some time Robin he's only been home for about a month", Anna said. "I know but he still stay's up at night calling for mama and dada, and I know he's not talking about me, or Patrick. Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing. Do you think we did the right thing mom"?, Robin asked her. Anna looked shocked she didn't know how Robin could think she didn't deserve her own son, "Of course you did the right thing dear. He's your son you deserve to have him in your life. After all you didn't give him up willingly he was basically stolen from you out of your arms at birth. You thought he was dead for two years. Now you should stop worrying he will get you use to you soon enough. Besides he looks like he's getting use to you from what I'm seeing", Anna said smiling as she notice how good Trevor was being in Robin's arms. "I guess mom. All I care about is his happiness, and if he's not happy then I'm not happy", Robin said. "Well he looks happy to me. Now tell me how your doing, I want to if you having a boy or a girl yet", Anna said excitedly she was happy their was going to be a new addition to the family. Robin laughed at her, "I'm doing fine mom. In fact we're both doing fine. I got a appointment already set up although we won't know if we're having a boy or girl yet", Robin said. "Well when you do find out be sure tell me. I was there for your pregnancy with Emma, now this little guy, my one regret was not being there for your pregnancy with Trevor", Anna said sadly. "Well nobody was there for me when I was having Trevor which is nobody's fault. When I was alone I would imagine I was home, and Patrick was there by my side taking care of me, or I would imagine escaping getting on a plane home then continuing my pregnancy in peace with my family. In a way I'm grateful Trevor was being taken care of in a good home because my years in captivity were no good, and would been know good for him", Robin said as stroked Trevor's hair. "Well your both home now, and I couldn't be more happier especially since your pregnant again", Anna said. "Well you should see how Patrick, and Emma are reacting they won't let me do anything they both are insisting I rest", Robin said. They continued to talk about Robin's pregnancy for a while more before Robin had to Trevor home for his nap.<br>Robin went home, and put Trevor down for his nap. She watched him sleep for a while before she went to take a nap herself on the couch. She woke to find a blanket put on her and she realized Patrick was home. A few days after they brought Trevor home they each did different shifts so Trevor could use to them. When Trevor starts to adjust well enough then they would start going to their regular schedule again. Robin got ready for work, "He should be up from his nap soon. Feed him macaroni for lunch", Robin said getting ready to go out the door. "Don't worry Robin. I've stayed with him before we'll be fine", he said ushering her out the door. She left and Patrick went to check on Trevor he was still sleeping so Patrick didn't see the point in bothering him. After about an hour Trevor woke up, he was standing in a crib trying to get out on his own. Luckily Patrick caught him in time, Trevor laughed. "You've got to be careful little guy", Patrick said to him talking him to the living room. He got his lunch ready, then put him in high chair, feeding him was difficult Trevor was a messy eater, he would eat with his hands. Patrick groaned, "Please use your fork Trevor", he said pleading. Trevor only smiled then said, "No", he laughed at Patrick's expression. Even though Patrick was frustrated he kind of found this whole challenge to be pretty funny. After feeding him, Patrick put on an old DVD of a NASCAR race he had recorded sometime last year. Patrick was explaining to him about the race and his favorite racecar driver even though he knew Trevor hardly understood what he was talking about he still enjoyed spending time with his son. Trevor was playing with his car when he notice a car on tv which looked like his, "Car", he said to Patrick. Patrick smiled at him, "Yes car", he said looking at him. "My car", Trevor said excitedly. Patrick laughed he thought the car on tv was his car, "No not your car. But they do look alike. When you get older I'll take you, and Emma to a race", Patrick said to him. Then there was a knock on the door Patrick opened up to the door to see Sam holding Danny, "Hey Sam. Hello Danny", he said inviting them in. "Hey I thought I would bring Danny over and introduce him to Trevor", she said sitting down. Patrick turned off the tv then picked up Trevor, "Of course I think letting the boys spend time together is a great idea, he said, "Trevor this is Sam, and her son Danny. She's the woman who found you for us. Say hi", he told him. At first Trevor was shy, he hid behind Patrick's leg then peaked out, and said, "Hi Sam. Hi Danny", he said. When he notice Danny had brought some toys over he immediately got over his shyness, and went to go play with him. Both Patrick, and Sam laughed, "I thought since the boys were the same age they should play together", Sam explained to him. "Oh right they are the same age they'll both be two years old this year", Patrick said to her. "Yeah you know they both have something in common already. They were both kidnapped and given to different people when they were born the only difference being is I got Danny home after a few months and they both got a name change", she said. "I know but we got Trevor home, and he's getting use to his new name. I feel like everything is falling into place for me I got Robin, Emma, Trevor, now Robin's pregnant again. You know if I could bring Jason home to you I would Sam because I have the love of my life home, and you deserve your's home too as well", Patrick said to her meaning every word. "Thank you Patrick really but I'm happy with Silas", Sam said. They let the boys play together when Robin came home afterwards Sam left.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note- Hey everybody sorry for the long delay I know I haven't updated in a while but here I am ready to continue this story for the fans. As you can see I have not given up on this story but I've been real busy so sorry again. This is still being written on my iPad so here you go chapter 15 is now here. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters I made up.

Robin was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family. Patrick would be home soon so she wanted dinner to be ready when he got home. He had gotten paged to do a surgery but he then finished, and called to say he was leaving the hospital the patient was doing fine. Things in the house hold were going really well Robin's pregnancy was progressing really well the baby was doing fine much to her, and Patrick's relief. They wanted a healthy pregnancy. Trevor was sleeping well at night he no longer woke up crying in the middle of the night. He was answering to the name of Trevor without any problems what so ever. Life was going pretty good the only thing they wanted now was for him to called them mommy, and daddy. For some reason they didn't know if he didn't understand, or if he was unwilling to call them mommy, and daddy. Truth to be told all they really wanted was for Trevor to be safe, and happy but they still wanted him to know they were his parents. Trevor seemed comfortable around them when they would walk in the room he would run up and hug them, he would kiss them goodnight when they put him down for bed they didn't see what else they could do. Robin was setting the table when she heard small bump from the living room Emma came running in, "Mommy Trevor climbed out of his playpen again. I tried to stop him but then I turned away, and then he managed to climb out", Emma said. Robin sighed, this was getting out of control Trevor if he was bored, or wanted something would usually try to make an escape from his playpen, or crib. One time Robin woke up in the middle of the night to find he had gotten out of his crib, or when she one time put him in his playpen then went upstairs she had forgotten his favorite toy, and left the toy on couch. Well Trevor climb out, and went to get the toy himself. Needless to say Robin returned twenty minutes later to find her son sitting on the floor playing with his favorite toy. She couldn't get mad at him because he would look up at her with his eyes, and smile as if he did nothing wrong which he didn't. At first she found the whole thing to be funny, but now she couldn't help but be annoyed. She was worried he would hurt himself, not to mention if he could climb his way out of stuff then he could use, or figure out how to use the front door. Even they kept the doors locked Robin no matter how far fetched the thought seemed thought he could probably find away to unlock the doors. Robin walked into the living room, "I know you tried your best sweetie, I'll go get him", Robin said. "Ok mommy", Emma said. They both walked into the living room to find Trevor playing with his cars, he smiled when he saw them both walk in, then went to playing with his cars again. Robin sat down next to him, and hugged him, "Hey Trevor, you know you've have got to stay put when we put you somewhere. I don't want anything to happen to you", she said. Trevor looked up at her, and smiled, Robin smiled too. Then Trevor said something she would never forget, "Mama",he said to her. Emma smiled, and Robin gasped,"I'm sorry mommy didn't hear you", she said not believing he was talking to her even though he was looking at her. "Mama", he said again this time hugging her. Robin was crying tears of joy, she had wanted him to say this for the longest time, now here he was saying mama to her. "Yes you called me mama", she said through happy tears. Trevor thinking she was sad hugged her some more then said, "Mama I love you", he said to her. Robin laughed he thought she was sad when really she was over the moon happy, "I love you too sweetie", she said as she held on to him not wanting to let go. Patrick walked in the door, happy to finally be home until he saw Robin crying. Patrick went over to her worried something was wrong with the pregnancy, "Robin are you okay?", He asked her. Robin shook her head yes, "Yeah I'm fine", she told him still crying. "Are the kids okay?", He asked worried about his family well being. Robin stopped crying, and wiped away her tears, "Yes their fine we're all fine. Patrick Trevor he called me mama awhile ago", Robin told him. Patrick's face went wide with happiness he then picked up Trevor, "You said mama now say dada", he told him ready to here the words. Trevor only stared at him, and smiled, "Please say dada", Patrick said to him but Trevor only look at him. He handed Robin Trevor, "Don't worry Patrick give him time he's probably hungry", Robin said to Patrick who looked a little upset. "Maybe", Patrick said as he took off his coat. They then went to sit down to dinner.

A week later they had to go to a doctor's appointment they were leaving Emma, and Trevor with Anna, and Duke. Anna, and Duke came over, and Robin told them about how Trevor called her mama. Anna hugged her, "I'm so happy for you sweetheart. See I told you to give him some time", she said to her. "I know I was worried for nothing", Robin said. Duke smiled, "Well you had nothing to worry about your such a wonderful mother to him. He's lucky to have you", Duke said to Robin she hugged him too. Patrick stood by the door ready to leave he was happy for Robin but he was a little upset because Trevor still hadn't called him dada he even though he didn't let the hurt show. They left for the appointment. When they arrived they waited in the waiting room before a nurse showed them to room. Britt was Robin's OB/GYN, and even though they didn't like her she is still a great OB/GYN. Robin sat up in the chair as they both waited for the doctor Patrick sat down beside her he held her hand, "I'm so nervous. I hope everything is okay", she said. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine you'll see", he said giving her a smile to show everything was going to be fine. They didn't really trust Britt because they had found out her son was really Danta, and Lulu's son which means she stole Danta, and Lulu's embryo. But she was good what she does so as long, and as she took good care of Robin while she was pregnant they would tolerate her for now. They waited until Britt walked into the room she sat up all the equipment, and asked them all the basic questions. She then asked Robin to lift up her shirt, "This is going to be cold", Britt said Robin nodded Britt put the gel on her stomach. "They listened until they heard a thumping sound which was their child's heartbeat. "Patrick look there's our baby", Robin said. Patrick smiled, "I know I see", he said trying not to cry. "So looks like everything is fine, the heartbeat sounds good. Oh well this is unexpected", Britt said as she looked at the monitor in shock. "Tell us what's wrong", Robin said as she got worried. "Nothing's wrong but you might want to know your having twins", Britt said to them. Patrick and Robin were in shock they hadn't been expecting twins, "Twins Patrick we're having twins", Robin said getting all excited. "Well congratulations you two", Britt said giving them a smile. She wiped off the gel, took a few pictures, and then set up another appointment for them. Once they were out in the hallway Patrick sinked to the ground, "Twins I cannot believe we're having twins", he said with his face in his hands. Robin sat down next to him, and smiled, "Well I can't either but we are", she said. Patrick looked at her, "I know, and I'm happy but a part of me is also scared", he said. "So am I but we'll get through this together", Robin said hugging Patrick. They got up to leave to tell everybody the good news.

After telling Anna, and Duke the good news they told Emma, and Trevor. Emma was so excited she couldn't stop yelling how she was going to be a sister to twins. To show she were happy for them Anna took them out to Kelly's to celebrate. They were all very happy. When Patrick, and Robin got home they put their kids to bed. "Goodnight Trevor", Robin said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Night mama I love you", Trevor said. "I love you too Trevor", Robin said. "I love you Trevor", Patrick said to Trevor. "I love you too", Trevor said. Patrick's heart dropped he still hadn't called him dada. Later on at night Patrick got up, and went to Trevor's room he stood over his crib. Robin followed him after noticing he wasn't in bed, "Patrick tell me what wrong", she said. "I don't understand I spend as much time with him as you do, I love as much as you do yet he still doesn't call me daddy yet he calls you mommy", Patrick said. "Patrick if you would give him sometime I know you will get the same results as I did", Robin said. "I only want him to love me as much he loves you", Patrick said. "He does love you Patrick so much. You have to give him time", Robin said. Patrick nodded he could only hope all his son needed was time.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 16 is now here. I hope everybody is enjoying this story so far. I'm still writing this on my iPad. Remember to review be honest yet please be nice. Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters I made up.

Patrick did all he could to spend time with Trevor. He wanted to show him he loved him very much. As much as he tried though Trevor still wasn't calling him daddy. So Patrick decided to give him some time like Robin told him too. The month was now May so Robin was now five months pregnant, and she couldn't be happier. They were already working on the nursery for the twins, but making a room for twins wasn't easy. Although they both agreed making a room for one kid wasn't easy. They were deciding which paint color to use one day when Patrick sighed in frustration, "You know this would be easier if we knew the gender of the twins", Patrick said putting down the paint. Robin laughed at him, "I'm content with waiting, and being surprised", she said picking up the can of paint. "Well I mean we found with Emma, I don't see why we can't find out with the twins", Patrick said. "Okay since your anxious to find out the gender of our children we can find out at our next appointment", Robin said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. She took the paint brush, and acted like you was going to paint his shirt. Patrick jumped out the way, as she chased him around the room. They were both laughing when Robin felt a kick against the inside of her stomach, "Whoa. Patrick one of the twins kicked", she said. "Kind of early Robin", he said smiling. Robin rolled her eyes, then grabbed his hand, and put the hand on her stomach, "Here feel for yourself. I'm not imagining things", she said. They waited until Patrick felt a little tiny kick against his hand. He smiled the joy of feeling his kids kick was the most amazing thing ever, "Oh my God those are my I mean our kids. Their actually moving around", he said. "See I told you", Robin said playfully. They sat down on the floor for about hour basking in the moment when Robin looked up Patrick, "Patrick I'm hungry", she said. "What ever you need I'll get it for you", he said kissing her head. "Ok then I want pepperoni pizza, and some chocolate ice cream", she said getting all excited. Patrick got up, and headed out of the room, "Ah the joys of being pregnant", he said walking of the room. Robin could only laugh.

A couple of days later Robin was getting ready to go to the mall with Emma. They were going shopping with Anna to buy Robin some new maternity clothes. Patrick was staying home with Trevor. Emma came running in the room with a cookie in her hands. Patrick immediately smelt peanut butter, he stopped Emma. "Emma honey you know your brother is allergic to peanuts you have to careful. Your brother could get really sick if he eats this", he said taking the cookie from her. "Sorry daddy", she said. "Your fine honey", he said taking the cookie, and placing it on the coffee table. Robin came into the room, "Ok so we'll be home in about two hours, and then we'll all go out to eat later", she said when she saw Anna's car outside. "Ok you two have fun go have a girls day out me, and Trevor well have a boys day in", he said giving her a kiss. "Alright I love you", she said. "I love you too", he said to her. Once they left the phone ranged so Patrick put Trevor in his playpen then went into the kitchen. "Hello", he said. "Hey bro", Matt said. "Matt hey. How are you"?, Patrick asked. "I'm hanging in there. Everyday in tough but as the days go bye I can't wait to get out", Matt said. "I'm glad to hear your keeping your head up", Patrick said. "So I hear I got a new nephew"?, Matt asked. "Yeah his name's Trevor", Patrick said. "Yeah when dad told me the whole story I couldn't believe what I hearing. I'm sorry you had through all stuff you went through to bring him home", Matt said. "Yeah well he's home now, and Robin's pregnant again this time with twins", Patrick said. "Wow congratulations bro", Matt said. They talked on the phone for while longer about Robin's pregnancy, and about how Trevor still hasn't called him daddy yet. Matt like everybody else was telling him to hang in there, and give Trevor some time. Meanwhile in the living room Trevor was playing with his cars in his playpen he notice the cookie Patrick forgot to throw away. He climb out of the playpen, and went over to the coffee table. He picked the cookie, and took a bite immediately his throat closed up he fell to the ground. Patrick hung up the phone when he was done talking to Matt then went into the living room where he notice Trevor laying on the ground. Patrick saw the peanut butter cookie, then put two, and two together. Patrick grabbed the epipen, and stuck Trevor in the thigh. Patrick called 911 when Trevor didn't wake up. "Don't worry Trevor daddy's here", Patrick said with tears in his eyes. When the EMT's arrived they put Trevor on the stretcher, "Did you give him his epipen"?, One of them asked. "Yes please help him", Patrick said. They loaded him up on the ambulance when Patrick said something in his ear, "Listen to me Trevor you have to live. I don't care if you ever call me daddy I only want you to live", Patrick said with tears running down his face. Once they were at the hospital Patrick called Robin to tell her to get down to the hospital. When she got there at the hospital she was also crying, "Patrick tell me what happened"?, She asked. "Robin I put him in his playpen, then Matt called so I went into the kitchen to talk to him. When I got in the living room I saw him laying on the floor. He ate the peanut butter cookie. Robin I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen", he said hugging her. "I forgive you Patrick", she said. The doctor walked out. Patrick, and Robin stepped forward, "How is he"?, Patrick asked him. "Trevor is going to be fine. We got his breathing under control. We're going to keep him overnight for observation, you can go see him now, he's sleeping right now", he said. When they got into the room Trevor was sleeping in a crib, "Hi Trevor I'm so glad your going to be ok", Robin said. Patrick sat down next to the crib, and held Trevor's hand. Then Trevor opened his eyes, and smiled at his parent he told Robin he loved her then turned his attention to Patrick, "Dada I love you", Trevor said. Patrick looked at Robin, then at Trevor, "I love you too Trevor", Patrick said. What everybody said was true he gave Trevor time, and then he called him daddy.

The next morning Trevor was released from the hospital. Two weeks later Patrick, and Robin were at their doctors appointment they asked Britt to find out the gender of their twins. Britt was looking the monitor when she found what she was looking for, "Alright looks like we got one boy, and one girl congratulations on your son, and daughter", she told them. They left when they got car Robin looked at Patrick who was driving. "Well we got a son, and a daughter", Patrick said to her. "Yeah, and now the kids on even up a little sister for Emma, and a little brother for Trevor", Robin said. "I'm only glad their healthy", Patrick said. "So am I", Robin said. They both drove home to tell their kids the good news.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months I've been kinda busy lately however luckily for you guys I have not given up on this story. I hope everybody is enjoying this story. So remember reviews are welcome. This story is still being written on iPad. Anyways on to the story. Here is chapter 17. Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Trevor.

Robin was smiling, and laughing as she was holding little Georgia, Maxie was there she was holding Trevor. Maxie had returned home a couple of months ago with guy named Levi, who everybody thought was trouble, and it turns out he was. He was the one who called the judge who had decided to not let Maxie see her daughter. Then he called immigration on himself to try, and convince her to marry him. Thank God Nathan West stepped in, and stopped the wedding in time, and got Levi out of Maxie's life. Now Maxie was with Nathan, they managed to get the judge to see Maxie was fit to be a mother, and all was well.

"Oh Maxie she's so cute, she looks like you", Robin said as Georgia giggled. Maxie blushed then said, "Well Trevor is a handsome little guy too. I can't believe those people tricked you into believing he was dead, and you missed out on a whole year of his life. I mean first they kidnapped you, made everybody think you were dead, then take your son, and give him to another couple, now that's messed up". They switched toddlers.

"No what's messed up is you missed out on all this time with this beautiful little girl. I'm glad the judge gave you custody of your daughter again. Look at her your such a great mother Maxie", Robin said proudly as she watched mother, and daughter together. "I've only had her for a couple of days, and I would have never missed out on time with my daughter if I would have been honest from the beginning", Maxie pointed out. "Well you have Georgia, and I have Trevor their both home where they belong", Robin said.

They talked some more about other things before Maxie realized she needed to meet Nathan for lunch. After Maxie left, Robin felt like she was being watched so she looked out the window. She didn't see anything so she tried to shake the feeling away. 'Must be pregnancy nerves', she thought to herself. Still she hated to be in the house all day long so she packed a diaper bag, and decided to take Trevor to the park.

When they got to the park they saw Sam, and Danny, they waved then walked over. Robin took Trevor out of the stroller he was in, and he went to play with Danny on the the blanket he was sitting on. Robin, and Sam sat down on a bench next to them, "I'm so happy Trevor is doing great. I'm also glad he's able to finally see you, and Patrick as his parents", Sam said. Robin nodded, "Yeah I'm happy knowing he's finally happy with us. So how are you, and Silas"?, Robin asked. Sam sighed, We're doing great, and Danny seems to really love him", she said. Robin could sense something was off, "But do you love him"?, She asked Sam. "Of course I love him. I never thought I would be able to love again after what happened to Jason. I know I'll never stop loving Jason but I realized a long time ago that he gone, and he's not coming back. But I'll never stop missing him", Sam said sadly. "I know I miss him too. Jason was always the kind of friend you could go to when something went wrong. I know I needed his friendship when I first came home, and a lot of things had changed", Robin said understanding her pain. Jason was a good man, and a lot of people loved him. He didn't deserve to be shot then dumped in the cold harbor like an animal.

"What hurts more is he never knew Danny was his son. I know he wanted to be his father so bad", Sam told Robin. "Yeah but biology never made a difference to Jason. If I know Jason then he loved Danny like his own. Biology never got in his way", Robin said. Sam smiled, "Yeah Jason was the kind of guy to have unconditional love. One of the many reason why I fell in love with him", she said. Robin heard a something, and turned around. She didn't see anything then said, "I must be going crazy. All day I felt as if somebody has been following me". Sam looked concerned, "Maybe you should tell Patrick, better yet tell your mom", Sam said. "No I don't want to worry them. Besides I'm pregnant with twins of course I would be full of nerves, but maybe I'm tired I should be resting", Robin said. "Good idea", Sam said. They said goodbye then Robin took Trevor, and left.

While on the way home Robin was unaware of the car which was following her home. When she got home she was about to open the door when a hand covered her mouth, "Open the door, go inside, and don't say a word", a voice said, a voice which Robin knew. She did as was told, and walked into the house, "Thank God Trevor is asleep", Robin thought. As soon they were in the house the voice let go of her, and she turned around to see none other than Victor Cassadine. "What do you want with me"?, Were the first words out of Robin's mouth. "Nice to see you too Dr. Scorpio", Victor said smiling. "I'll ask you one more before I call the police. What do you want with me"?, She asked again.

"Don't be angry Dr. Scorpio because we can help each other. You see I need your help in reviving part of my family, Helena, and Stavros to be exact", Victor said. "Their dead. Now leave", Robin said trying not to shout she didn't want to wake Trevor up. "Not dead. More like in a cryogenic state , and I need your help in unfreezing them", Victor said. "Dead, cryogenic state, either way their better off because I'm not helping you, and I still don't see how you will be helping me", Robin said. No way was she going to be apart of unleashing two evils on the world.

"Well there is also someone else in the same condition. Someone very important to you, say a Mr. Jason Morgan", Victor said. Robin gasped. No Jason was dead he couldn't be alive, then again a body was never found. Still Robin wasn't going to take Victor Cassadine's word for anything, "Your lying", she said. "Oh no I have proof", he said holding up a DVD. He showed her the DVD, on there was Jason Morgan laying motionless. "Jason", she said. "Now I'm going to ask you again will you help me"?, He asked. "I-I don't know", she said still not believing this was real. "Come now you have all the proof you need, and if you don't help me Jason Morgan is how you say a dead man", he said snickering. Robin gasped again, he couldn't but she knew he would harm Jason if she didn't do as he said. "How long do I have to think about this", she asked sighing. Victor put his hands behind his back, "Tell you what I'll give you a day. I'll be by tomorrow for your answer. I advise you to think this over long, and hard you are literally holding your friend's life in your hands", he said before turning around to leave.

Robin sat down on the couch, she couldn't leave to help Jason she wanted to but she couldn't up, and leave her family. She didn't want to leave Trevor, not so soon after they brought him home, if she leaves no telling how long she would be gone, and he might forget her again. Plus she was pregnant with twins if something went wrong she most likely would be to far from home away from Patrick. She began to cry, she cried until she saw Patrick pull up in the driveway so she dried her eyes, and put Trevor in his room. When she made sure he was settled, she walk out to find, Patrick and Emma in the living room. "Hey Emma can you go play with Trevor? I have to talk to your daddy about something", Robin said hoping her voice didn't betray her.

Emma went into Trevor's room, and Robin was left with Patrick. Patrick could tell something was wrong so he got right to the point, "Something wrong, are the babies okay"?, He asked worried about his children. "Yeah their fine don't worry. But there is something we need to talk about", she said. "Ok as long as you guys are fine I can deal with anything", he said. Robin didn't want to lie so she decided to be truthful, "Victor Cassadine is in town, and he needs my help in getting Helena, and Stavros out of a cryogenic state", Robin explained to him. Patrick got angry how dare Victor Cassadine come to his house, and ask his wife to unfreeze two psychos, "Well I hope you told him no because you can't go especially not with Trevor being home, and you being pregnant again", he said. "I know, and I told him no until he said Jason was also in a cryogenic state. Patrick I have to help him he would do the same for me, and you know he would", Robin told him. "Robin you can't go your about to have twins, plus Trevor needs you, so does Emma, and me. I need you I just got you back you can't leave me again", Patrick said.

"You think I want to leave you guys behind because I don't. But Jason's in trouble, everybody thinks he's dead but he's actually alive. I talked to Sam today, she has moved on not knowing her husband is alive she misses him, you out of all people should know how she feels. She deserves to have Jason in her life, Danny deserves to have his father", Robin argued. "I know, but this isn't your problem", Patrick said remembering how he told Sam if he could bring Jason into her life again he would. But he still didn't want Robin leaving him.

They continued argue about whether she should go, and help Jason then he tried to suggest telling Anna, "I can't bring my mother in on this Victor might hurt Jason, or worse", Robin said. Patrick sighed he knew he wasn't going to win this argument, but he couldn't let her go somewhere by herself in her condition. Then he got an idea, "I know you don't want to leave, but you want to help Jason. I also know you will find away to help him. Robin I don't want you to leave but I also know as long as I'm with you I don't care where we go. So you can go help Jason, but as long as we go with you as a family", he told her. Robin smiled tears rolling down her face, she didn't know what to say except, "Thank you". She hugged him. "Your welcome", he said hugging her in return. She would get to help Jason, and be with her family.

The next day Victor showed up he wasn't surprised to see Patrick there, "So have you made your decision"?, He asked. Robin stepped forward, "Yes I have. I'll go with you, but only if my family is with me", she said. Victor thought for a moment, "No. I need you to be focused not worrying about your family", he said. Patrick was about to say something but Robin stopped him. She was prepared for this, "Then I can't help you, but I want you to remember you need me as much as I need you. I need my family there in case I go in to early labor with the two lives I'm carrying. I'll need my husband there to take care of me. Trust me you won't find another doctor who will do this job", Robin said. Victor thought again, "Alright you can have you family there with you. After all a family must stick together", he said. Patrick spoke up, "You will also have a doctor there with Robin to make sure she, and our twins are healthy", Patrick told him. Victor smiled, "Of course Dr. Drake I'll make sure the three are taken good care of", Victor said. "When do we leave"?, Robin asked him. "We leave tonight. So be ready", Victor told him then walked out the door.

That night Patrick, Robin, Emma, and Trevor were all on a flight to where ever Victor was taking them. They had told everyone they were going on a little family vacation. They told Emma they were going on vacation but Robin was going to be helping a friend too. With an ok from Britt to travel they packed their bags then went to the airport. They weren't on the plan long which tells them the place they were at was somewhere in New York. The Captain then said they were landing in Manhattan. Patrick, and Robin got upset they were in New York City, when they got off the plane they confronted Victor, "We can't be in New York City", Patrick told him. "This is the city where the people who had Trevor live", Robin said.

"Well I can assure you this us one of the biggest cities in the world you won't run into them here. Besides you have work to do Dr. Scorpio you won't be doing much sight seeing", Victor said. "I want to see Jason now", Robin said. "Of course follow me I'll take you to the clinic", Victor said. They took Patrick, a sleeping Emma, and a sleeping Trevor to a hotel, and Robin went to the clinic. Victor took her to a room, and there frozen was Jason. Robin looked at him then said, "Jason you really are alive".

The next morning Robin wasted no time in getting to work, while Patrick spent the day with Emma, and Trevor. She had manage to unfreeze them all no problem but waking them up would be the issue. Days turned into weeks then before they knew it they were in the middle of August, Stavros had waken up much to her dismay, Helena was making progress then she too woke up, Jason as much progress as he was making had yet to awaken. The sad part is Emma would be starting school soon, and the hospital really needed Patrick at work again. Victor said she could leave seeing as how her job was basically done he had Helena, and Stavros awake he had no more use for her. She knew he didn't care about Jason.

Patrick was walking around the town with Emma, and pushing Trevor in a stroller, "Daddy, Mommy has barley gotten to spend anytime with us on this vacation", Emma said upset. "I know sweetie, but remember Mommy is helping a friend too", Patrick explain to her. Robin had gotten to spend a little time with them but not much. Patrick realized they would need to go home soon, he hoped Robin would realized she tried but would need to face the facts Jason wasn't going to wake up at least not anytime soon. He knew they would have to talk about this tonight, however this was a talk he wasn't looking forward to.

That night while the kids were watching a movie in another room Patrick decided to speak with Robin. He sat down on the bed next to her he sighed, "Robin we have to go home. Emma is going to be starting school soon, and you should be resting", he said. Robin nodded in understanding, "I know", she said on the verge of tears. "You need to realize you have tried everything you could do, and move on", Patrick said. "I know but Jason wouldn't give up on me. I can't give up on him", she explained. "I know but you would want him to move on, and be with his family. Like he would want you to move on", he said trying to get her to see working herself to death was no good. "He was there for me when I was going through a dark time in my life, and I will always be grateful to him because in a way when I went to help him I would never have met you, and fell in love with you", Robin said. Patrick smiled remembering how they first met, "I know but you have to go home have ours kids, wait a few months then maybe try again to help Jason", he said trying to compromise. "Okay maybe going home is for the best. But we need to tell Sam so she can know Jason is alive", Robin said. "Okay your right she should know about Jason", Patrick said. They hugged, "Thank you for sticking by me through this whole thing", she said with tears rolling down her face. "Your welcome we should leave in two days", he said. She agreed.

Robin went to the clinic the next day. She went to Jason's room he looked so peaceful, she sat down in chair next to him. "Jason I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to go home, I haven't given up on you but Patrick says I should be resting my doctor agrees, and so do I. I'm so sorry if you think I have failed you, but you have to understand I tried all I could do. But I'm telling you not to give up you have to wake up for Sam, and Danny please Jason they need you", Robin finished telling him. When she was about to get up, and leave Jason moved his hand, then slowly ever so slowly he opened his eyes. Robin saw him. She got a flash light she couldn't believe he was waking up. When she flashed the light in his eyes he responded, "Wh-Where am I", he asked. "Jason you awake", Robin said getting excited. At first Jason didn't recognize her then he did, "Robin your alive but everybody thinks your dead", Jason said shocked.

"Everybody thinks your dead too", Robin told him. "What happened"?, She didn't want to go into detail but she couldn't leave Jason hanging, "You were shot, Victor Cassadine's men found you and put you in a cryogenic state. You have been frozen for almost two years", she explained to him. She wanted to tell him others things too especially how Danny was his son but she knew that wasn't her place she would let Sam tell him all the personal stuff. Right now he was awake that was the most important thing.

"What about Sam, and Danny"?, He asked. Robin sighed he did need to hear this though, "Sam is dating a guy named Silas Clay, he's a doctor", she said. "I need to get to them. She needs to know I'm alive", Jason said trying to sit up. "I know, and I'm going to get you home. You have to let me see if your strong enough though", Robin told him. Getting him to lay back down. When she did Jason notice the bump on her belly he smiled, "Your pregnant. Your going to have a baby", he said. "Babies. I'm having twins, one boy, and one girl", she said letting out a small laugh.

Robin went to call Patrick. "Patrick he's awake", Robin said getting excited again. "You mean he's awake, and talking"?, He asked. "Yes, Patrick now we can all go home, and live our lives again", Robin said getting emotional over the phone. Patrick laughed, "This is what you wanted. You should feel proud on a job well done", he said proudly. "I couldn't have done this without your support", Robin said. "I would do anything for you Robin. I gotta go I love you bye", he said. I love you too bye", she hung up the phone, and went to see Jason again. "So tell me how are you alive"?, He asked her. She explain everything to him, waking up in a clinic all the way to going home, and stopping a wedding. "In the end Patrick chose me", she finished. "Well I'm glad he was able to see you two belong together", Jason said. "Yes now all six of us are going to be a family", she said. "Six you mean five", Jason said. "Oh no you see I have another son his name is Trevor. You see before I was held captive I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth in captivity, and the doctors told me he was dead. When I got home I realized something was wrong so we searched until we found out he was alive. Sam helped us locate him. To make a long story short we went through a court case and we got to bring him home", Robin said. "I'm happy for you", Jason said. "Trevor, and Danny are great friends", Robin told him. "I'm glad", Jason said. They talked some more before Robin went to the hotel.

Robin spent the next day checking Jason he seemed to be well enough to go home so she decided they could all go home. They all were flying home. Jason knew a lot of stuff had changed but as long as he could see Sam, and Danny he would be fine. He would also fight for her if need be. On the way home the twins were kicking like crazy, everybody wanted to feel. Jason felt guilty. Robin worked her butt off to help him he owned her his life, "You shouldn't have helped me Robin. There could have been another way", Jason said. "I know but I wanted to help", Robin said. "Don't try to convince her Jason she's going to keep saying this was the only way until the day she dies", Patrick teased. "Shut up Patrick", Robin teased at him. When they landed they went home. Patrick called Sam to come over but not to bring Silas. She agreed to come over. All the while wondering what was going on.

All three adults were waiting for Sam. Patrick, and Robin could tell Jason was nervous about seeing Sam. Robin could understand how Jason felt, while Patrick would understand what Sam would be feeling in a couple of minutes. Sam arrived at Patrick, and Robin's house they invited her in she didn't Jason. "We don't know how to tell you this. So you should see for yourself", Patrick explained to Sam. Jason came into view. Sam didn't gasped, or cry she stood there shocked. She walk over to him then stopped, "Jason your alive", she said. "Yes I am", was all he could say to her. Sam ran into his arms, and touched his face. She finally broke down in his arms crying tears of joy. Patrick, and Robin left the room to give Jason, and Sam some privacy.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note- Alright I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter because your going to enjoy this one. I'm still writing this on my iPad. Remember to review I want to know everybody's thoughts on this story. Chapter 18 is now here. Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Trevor.

Robin was tossing, and turning in bed. She was in the clinic in Switzerland, she was holding a newborn Trevor. Something was wrong she didn't know why she was here again, or why Trevor was so young. All of a sudden a doctor appeared out of nowhere, and took Trevor away. Robin screamed, "No give him to me. Give me my son". The doctor only smiled, and walked out the door with her son. She tried to get up, but she found she couldn't all she could do was watch. "No", was all she could scream. Robin woke up realizing she had been having a nightmare.

Robin looked at the time on her cell phone it was 2am in the morning. She knew why she was having a nightmare. Today was Trevor's birthday, and sadly all she could remember about that day was him crying, and how she never saw him again until earlier this year. She went to Trevor's room he was sleeping soundly in his crib. They been through a lot but he was home, he no longer woke up around 1am, he was calling them mama, and dada, but most importantly he was happy which is all they could ask for.

They had been home a week Emma had already started school, and everybody had already learned about Jason being alive. So of course everybody wanted to see him, but Jason only wanted to see Sam, and Danny. The good part was he had met Danny, and Sam even introduced Jason as his father which wasn't hard because Danny had seen plenty of pictures of him before. The bad part was Jason had wanted to go home with Sam, and Danny as a family but only to realize while Sam loved him she also loved Silas Clay too. So to give her the space, and time to think Jason said he wouldn't move into the penthouse again until she had made her choice between the two men.

Patrick, and Robin had talked, and they decided Jason could stay with them instead of staying at the Metro Court. One of the reasons why Robin wanted him to stay with them was because she knew how confusing all of this could be. So Jason would need all the encouragement he could get if he was going to get through everything. Although Robin was happy to have him around, she did get annoyed whenever Carly came over to tell him about all the things which had happened while he was away.

Patrick walked into Trevor's room, he put his arms around her. "Can you believe all we went through, and the year's not even over yet", Robin said still looking at Trevor. "I know everything has been crazy, but yet we continue to pull through", Patrick responded. Robin stroked Trevor's hair, "Happy Birthday Trevor. I'm so glad your home, and we all get to celebrate your second birthday", Robin said. "Yeah speaking of birthday we should get some sleep if we want to be all rested for his party", Patrick said with a yawn. "Yeah we should", Robin said. She gave Trevor a kiss on the forehead then the couple went to sleep.

After Patrick had went work, Robin who was officially on maternity leave from work along with Jason set up for Trevor's birthday party. Jason wasn't a partying kind of man but he did enjoy helping Robin get all the things needed for the party. All this helped keep his mind off Sam. "I guess I should tell you this now instead of blindsiding you later but Sam is going to be coming to the party. She'll be bringing Danny so at least you'll get to see him", Robin told him.

Jason nodded his head, "Alright as long as I get to see Danny, I don't mind", he said. "Well she's also going to bringing Silas with her to the party. I'm sorry Jason I didn't want to seem rude in telling her not to bring Silas", Robin said when she saw his face turn to worry. Jason sighed, "No don't be I can't keep avoiding her forever. Besides it's not like she has chosen either one of us yet", he said trying to remain hopeful.

Right after Patrick returned home with the cake, and Emma the guest started to arrive. Anna, Duke, and Robert were the first to arrive. Noah had flown into town the day before not wanting to miss his grandson birthday. Everybody knew today was special because this was Trevor's first birthday with them so everybody wanted to be there. Maxie, and Nathan showed up with Georgia, then Elizabeth showed up with her boys although Cameron wanted to show up because Emma was there. Then Sam, and Silas showed up with Danny. "Happy Birthday",Danny said to Trevor. Trevor saw all the gifts he tried to go open them up, Robin laughed, "Not yet", she told him when she stopped him.

While all the kids played games, all Jason could do was watch Sam talk with Silas. Robin went to stand next to him."Don't worry sooner or later she'll see your the one she should be with", Robin said trying to comfort him. "I know but for now I'm going focus my son. I've missed out on so much I'm not going to waste anytime in not being with him", Jason said going over to where the kids were playing.

Once they had sung Happy Birthday, Trevor got to open up his gifts. He got toy cars along with some stuff animals, he really enjoyed the tricycle Danny got him. "We got him the bike because we couldn't get him a motorcycle like Danny wanted", Sam said everybody laughed. He got a remote control car from Patrick, and Robin. He also got some toy blocks, and a miniature basketball set.

After the party was over with, everybody started to clear out. Anna held Trevor who started to fall asleep, "I wish for you to have nothing but love, and happiness through out your lifetime. Of course you'll have some hardships along the way but you'll have two wonderful parents to help you see them through. I only hope someday you'll realize how lucky you are", she told him. Anna handed him to Robin. "Thanks again for everything. Not just for coming to the party but for helping us get him back home", Robin said.

Anna smiled, "You know I would do anything for you. So are you ever going to tell him about him being stolen from you at birth, and basically given to another couple"?, Anna asked. "Me, and Patrick have talked about the subject. We have decided we can't forget the whole situation so we will tell him. But only when he's older", Robin said. "Good because then he'll see how much you were willing to fight for him", Anna said.

Jason really enjoyed seeing his son again along with Sam but he didn't like how she brought Silas along. He had never met the man before today but seeing them together he saw they were pretty close. Robin could tell all he wanted to do was spend time with family so she suggested he ask Sam out for breakfast, and when he did Sam agreed. The next afternoon while everybody was out of the house Robin got bored so she went to the park. She was surprised to see Jason sitting down on the bench deep in thought. She sat down next to him, "So how did your family breakfast go"?, She asked.

Jason sighed, "Everything went well we talked about her life while I was gone. Then I brought up Silas, and she told me she hasn't made her choice yet", he said. "I know how you feel. You get impatient waiting for a choice to be made", Robin said. "I told her I missed her. Then I told her I wanted to be a family. She told me all of this was to hard to deal with then she left. Now I think I've messed up my chances of being with her. She needed space, and I couldn't give her any", he said. "Well Jason you love her. There is nothing wrong with wanting to fight for her in fact you need to fight for her", Robin encouraged him.

"All I want want is for her to be happy with whatever choice she makes. I don't want to be selfish", Jason told her. "Well I was in your shoes last year, and I got to say after the hell we have been through I hate to say this but it's okay to be a little selfish. Although selfish isn't the right word. Your not selfish because you want her to be happy but you deserve some happiness yourself", Robin explained. "I only want to be with my family", he said. "I know", she said they hugged.

After her breakfast with Jason, and him basically telling her wanted her back. Sam was having an even tougher time decided between the two men. She loved Jason but she also loved Silas, and no matter who she chose somebody was going to get their heart broken. One day she was sitting in her living room when she decided to talk to Patrick she knew he would give her some great advice. He came over when she called, and she told him everything she was feeling. "I'm stuck between to men, and I don't know who to choose. I haven't made my choice yet because I don't want to hurt either them", Sam said. Patrick nodded in understanding, " Well to be honest I don't know what to tell you. Although you shouldn't be with Jason because you have Danny, and you shouldn't be with Silas because you don't want to hurt him", he said.

"Well how did you choose Robin"?, Sam asked. Patrick smiled, "I realized me, and Robin have this love which is so strong because when I thought she was dead I didn't believe so at first because apart of me could still feel her with me. I knew I would always love her, and I wasn't being fair to Sabrina because I knew I wouldn't be able to give her the same amount of love I could give Robin", Patrick said. "I know I didn't want to believe Jason was dead either which is why I kept my heart locked up. But then Silas came along, and I was able to love again", Sam explained to Patrick. "Well the real question is who can you not live without? Who can you not see yourself living without", Patrick asked. "Honestly I don't know yet", Sam said. "Well when you can answer the question then you'll be able to make your choice", Patrick said. Sam knew he was right.

All of Patrick, and Robin's friends along with family decided that two needed to have a baby shower for the twins, and since they were having twins they would need double the stuff. So Elizabeth, and Anna conspired to get the two out of the house so they could set up the baby shower. After Maxie had manage to get the two out of the house, they finally got to go home only find everybody waiting for them. They all yelled out surprise, "Oh you guys you didn't have to do this for us", Robin said when she notice the gifts. "Yeah but we wanted to", Maxie replied.

Patrick, and Robin opened up the gifts. They got clothes, diapers, a stroller for twins, and two cribs. The cribs were were from Robert. "Oh Dad you shouldn't have gotten these", Robin said. "Well everybody else had had gotten the toys, and clothes I wanted to make sure my grandchildren had somewhere to sleep", Robert said playfully. "No he wanted to outshine us all in the gift department", Mac said with laugh. "Don't worry Mac, you can help your brother set the cribs up", Anna told him. Mac groaned everybody laughed. Patrick opened up a gift which contained months worth of coffee he got confused, "Hey what's the coffee for"?, He asked. Maxie spoke up, "Oh I got you the coffee because your having twins. You guys are going to be up for many nights for a very long time", Maxie said. Everybody agreed.

After everybody had left Jason got a text from Sam an hour later telling him she had made her choice, and she needed to see him. "Good luck", Robin told Jason. "Thanks. I can only hope this is a good meeting", Jason said leaving. Patrick put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Don't worry everything's going to work out for the best. You'll see", he told her. "I hope so", Robin said trying to remain hopeful for her friend.

Jason was waiting for Sam on the docks she showed up looking serious. Jason got worried he was afraid she had chosen Silas, and not him. She walked up to him, "I've made my choice. Jason this wasn't easy because everything has been confusing. Silas has been there for me when Danny was sick, and he stuck around afterwards then we fell in love", Sam explained. "I know", Jason said. Sam continued she started to cry, "It's not fair that you have missed out on two years of your life because if you hadn't have gotten shot then none of this would have happened. But it's also not fair that me and Silas got together without any knowledge of you being alive. It's not fair that I love you both and, it's also not fair that somebody is going to get hurt", Sam said with tears running down her face. "This is an unfair situation", Jason said shifting uneasily.

"Patrick told me to choose the one who I couldn't live without, and I love you Jason but you have to understand I love Silas too", Sam said. Jason gulped, "I understand", he said his heart began to beat with anxiety. "What I'm trying to say is even though I moved on with Silas I had not fully let you go because I couldn't. I realized you, and me have a powerful love. I guess I could be with him but he won't have all the love he deserves, and that's not fair to Silas because your the one I can't live without. I can't see myself living without you", Sam said. Jason's heart began to calm down he knew what she was saying but he needed to hear the words, "What are you saying"?, He asked her.

Sam let out a little laugh, "I'm saying I choose you Jason", she said. Jason began to smile a huge smile. She had chosen him. He felt bad for Silas because he took care of her, and Danny but she had chosen him. He picked her up, and spun her around. Then they kissed her their first kiss in two years. The kiss was sweet, and passionate, "I love you I always have, and I always will", Jason said when the kiss ended. "I love you too I because I never stopped", Sam said. They kissed again then Jason decided to call Robin.

Patrick, and Robin were sitting on the couch they both were about to fall asleep but they wanted to see who Sam would chose even though they had a good feeling about who she would, and who she should pick. Robin's cell phone ranged. She answered, "Hello", she said. "She chose me", Jason said over the phone. Robin smiled, "Great I'm so happy for you", she said then Jason hung up. "Well"?, Patrick asked. "She chose Jason", Robin said. Patrick chuckled, "See I told you everything would work out for the best", Patrick said. "Yes you did", Robin said then she started to cry. "Hey why are you upset"?, Patrick asked. "I'm happy for our friends", Robin said fresh tears running down her face. "Well you shouldn't cry", he teased. "Oh shut up I'm pregnant I can cry if I want to", she said with a laugh as she continued to cry. Patrick smiled, and rubbed her back until she stopped.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note- Here is another chapter to my story Lost And Found. This is the second to last chapter so the story is almost finished so hang in there. I hope everybody is enjoying, and will continue to stick with the story to the end. This story is of course still be written on my iPad so sorry if your having a hard time reading the story. Oh, and sorry for any confusion if any in Robin pregnancy timeline I made few mistake so please don't be angry. Ok sorry for my rambling now on to chapter 19 of the story. Remember to please review thank you. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital, or any of the characters except Trevor.

All was well for both the Drake and Morgan families. Robin was in the final month of her pregnancy, and would be giving birth any day now. So Patrick had her on complete bed rest, she wasn't aloud to do anything if she could avoid the task to. Robin was very cranky, and she hated being on bed rest. She wanted to get up, and do something to keep her mind off of the Braxton Hicks Contractions. Jason, Sam, and Danny were also doing great.

Jason stopped by whenever he could to see how she was doing. She was happy to hear how him, and Sam were doing well. He showed up one day to find Patrick rubbing Robin's aching back. He told them how he, and Sam were going to renew their wedding vows, he was also hoping they would be apart of the ceremony which they both agreed to be. Jason, and Sam wasn't planning on renewing their vows the whole thing was Molly's idea which Sam agreed would be fun. Since the idea made Sam happy Jason decided to go along with the ceremony.

"I think a vow renewal sounds wonderful", Robin said. "Yeah we're going to have a small one though like at our wedding nobody is really going to be there", Jason explained to them. He only wanted Danny to be there then he thought how Patrick, and Robin should be there too.

"So where is the ceremony going to be held at anyway"?, Patrick asked. "At the Chinese Restaurant where we eloped when we got married. We called the guy who married us, and he agreed we could have the ceremony there", Jason told him. Patrick was excited about the vow renewal but then he remembered Robin's condition. "Sorry Jason with Robin about to give birth I think we should stay home", Patrick said. Robin began to whine something normal for pregnant women, "Oh come on Patrick. I'll be fine, plus I'll be sitting down the whole time, and we already said we'd be there", Robin said she was crying a little now. Patrick looked at the tears running down Robin's face, and Jason hopeful eyes, and he knew he had been beat. He sighed, "Ok. But you have to stay seated the whole time", Patrick told her. Robin stopped crying, and hugged him, "Of course. Thank you", Robin said with a small chuckle.

On the day of the vow renewal Robin was getting ready. She couldn't really fit into anything since she was pregnant, and being pregnant with twins was not making any of this any easier. Her stomach was huge, her feet had doubled in size, her ankles were swollen, and her back ached like crazy. Yet despite all of these things she was determined to go to the vow renewal. She manage to find a dress to wear, and she squeezed her feet into a some shoes. Patrick watched her the whole time, he was dressed in a matter of ten minutes. Robin had taken an hour to get ready. "You know we could skip this whole thing, send them a gift, and call it a day",he suggested.

Robin got angry. Patrick's constant hovering our her was getting on her last nerve, "If you don't want me to go then say so Patrick", she snapped. Patrick gulped he didn't like when she was angry, "No I mean I knew this was a bad idea because I knew you would have a hard time finding something to wear", he tried to explain. "Oh so now your calling me fat. You know what maybe we shouldn't go thank you Patrick for ruining my day", she yelled. Patrick walked over to her, he pulled her into a hugged, "No your not fat. Your the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and I want you to go", he said to her. Robin was fuming but when Patrick hugged her she immediately relaxed at his touch. They then went to the restaurant.

Jason, and Sam's vow renewal was beautiful despite being in a Chinese Restaurant. When they said their vows they were in their own little world. At the end Danny ran into his father's arms he seemed to understand his family was whole again. Patrick, and Robin gave them their congratulations. Then Sam got a heads up text from Molly, "Uh oh. Maxie found out about our little private vow renewal so she set up a reception at our pent house", Sam told them. Jason groaned all he wanted to do was spend time with his family, "I bet you she invited a whole lot of people too", Jason said. "Yeah well we should go, and you guys should come too", Sam said. Patrick was about to object but Robin's pleading eyes made him rethink his decision, "Alright we'll go", he said. "Your such an amazing husband", Robin said happily.

When they got to Jason, and Sam's house they saw how Maxie had invited a whole lot of people to drop by. Robin was sitting down in a chair because her feet hurt some music was on, and with much urging from their family Jason, and Sam shared a dance. Patrick walked over to Robin when everybody else started to dance. "Dance with me", he said. "I thought I had to sit down the whole time", she teased. "One dance isn't going to hurt", he said with a smirk. Robin got up, and they began to dance slowly.

At night when Patrick, and Robin returned home they were laying in bed. Robin looked over at Patrick, "Patrick about earlier today. I wanted tell you I'm sorry for yelling at you", she said feeling guilty. Patrick smiled then looked over at her so they were facing each other, "Don't worry your pregnant so I wouldn't expect anything less", he said. They shared a kiss. Robin woke up in the middle of the night around 4:00am then her water broke. She began to panic but then calmed down. She then woke up Patrick, "Patrick we have to go to the hospital", she said. "Why? Are you guys ok"?, He asked now fully awake. Robin felt a contraction she groaned out in pain, "Yeah I mean sort of my water broke", she said clutching her stomach. Patrick jumped out of bed, then he put on some clothes, and helped Robin get dressed too. They grabbed the hospital bag, after waking up Emma, and Trevor they got in the car and drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Britt was already there with a bunch of nurses at the ready since Patrick had already called on the way over. They took Robin in the delivery room. Patrick called everybody to get over to the hospital right away Robin was about to give birth. Epiphany agreed to watch Emma, and Trevor while Patrick went to be with Robin, "Go be with your wife Drake Jr", she said. Patrick said his thanks then went to be by Robin's side. Robin was sweating, and was in a lot of pain. Patrick went into the room where Robin grabbed his hand, "I can't believe you took your sweet time while I'm here in pain", Robin yelled squeezing his hand as a another contraction hit. "Ow Robin your hurting me", Patrick tried all but not to yell out. "Good because if I'm in pain then your going to be too", Robin snapped. Elizabeth who was there to give her the pain medicine giggled.

While Britt was getting ready to perform the C- Section Robin began to cry, "Patrick what if somebody tries to kidnapped them"?, Robin asked. Patrick stroked her hair,"Robin listen to me nobody is going to take any of our children away from us ever. Not on my my watch", Patrick said. Britt began the C- Section then a cry was heard, "Congratulation you have a baby boy", Britt said. Sabrina went to go clean off the little guy. A few seconds later another cry was heard, "Congratulation guys you have a baby girl", Elizabeth said. Robin was crying tears of joy Patrick kissed her head, "You did great. I love you", Patrick said. "I love you too. I'm glad you were here with me", Robin said.

While Robin was being stitched up, Patrick watched as the twins were taken to get tested for HIV he then went out to the waiting room where everybody was waiting. Everybody hounded him with questions but the only thing Patrick could do was was smile, "One boy, one girl, and they both got some powerful lungs on them", he said. They all cheered, "Congratulation Drake Jr", Epiphany said then went to return to her work. They all saw Elizabeth who said Robin was all settled in, and they could see her. When they walked into the room Robin was holding both babies in her arm. Patrick went to go hold one.

Emma went to go see her new brother, and sister Trevor who was curious got Anna to put him down so he could get a better look. He stood on his toes so Mac helped to put him on the bed where he looked at each baby then at his parents as if he didn't understand which he probably didn't. "Trevor these are your new little brother, and sister", Robin said introducing them. "So have you guys thought of any names yet"?, Anna asked. "Yes we have we're going to name the boy Bryce Noah Scorpio Drake, and the girl Lily Anna Scorpio Drake", Robin told them all.

All of their family, and friends spent 30 minutes trying to get a chance to hold each twin. Then Britt came in with two envelops containing the HIV test results. There was silence all around everybody was nervous for the twins so she got right to the point. , "Ok for your son's test results they came out negative, and for your daughter her test results are also negative", Britt said. "Oh thank you so much", Patrick said although he could hardly believe he was thanking her but he was. Everybody relaxed then a nurse told them Robin, and the twins needed rest so they left. Maxie took Emma, and Trevor who were both sleeping. Robin snuggled up next to Patrick who put an arm her, "Their both negative now all four of our children are negative. For second I thought at least one of the twins was going to be positive or worse both of them", Robin said with a yawn. "Yeah but their both healthy which all we could ask for", Patrick said then he too yawned. They sat there holding their twins.

Two days later Patrick, and Robin left the hospital with Bryce, and Lily. They told all their family, and friends they wanted some privacy because they didn't want to overwhelm the twins in their new surroundings. Trevor was with them, and all he could do was watch as they settled the twins in their room. "Dada", was all he could say before he started crying. Patrick looked confused so Robin had to explain, "He thinks we've forgotten about him", she said. Patrick picked Trevor up until he stopped crying, "Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you. Let's go play cars", he told him Trevor smiled. At night neither Patrick, or Robin got any sleep because Bryce, and Lily woke them up. Robin was holding each twin when Patrick handed her a cup of coffee, "Maxie knew what she was doing when she bought this. We are going to need this", he said. "I know but I'm happy", she said smiling. Patrick agreed he was happy too. They both also agreed they wouldn't trade this or all their other moments for the world. They were right where they belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note- Hey everybody this is the last chapter to my story Lost And Found. I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed, faved, and followed this story. This has truly been amazing to write, and I'm so happy I saw this through to the end. As you know this is being written on my iPad. I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes in this story. Now be sure to review this last chapter I really want to see what people thought of this story. Now enough of my rambling here is chapter 20. Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital, or any of the characters except Trevor, Bryce, Lily, and anybody else who I made up through out this story.

1 year later.

A year had passed, and Robin could hardly believe all the stuff they went through had only been one year ago. One year since she had found out her, and Patrick's son had been alive. One year since the custody battle to bring him home, since Jason had returned, the twins being born, and then brought home. Life was great they had celebrated the twins birthday a couple of days ago, Trevor was now three he moved out of his crib, and into a brand new bed which they got him for his third birthday. Emma was still insisting Cameron was her boyfriend something which annoyed Patrick to no end.

"Let's go Patrick we're going to be late", Robin yell from their bedroom as she finished putting on her earring. "Don't worry I'm already ready", Patrick called from the living room. They were all going to Maxie, and Nathan's wedding. Robin walked into the living room, Bryce came toddling in, and Lily followed behind him. When Robin saw they were all dressed, they put the younger kids in their stroller, and headed to the church.

At the end of Maxie, and Nathan's wedding they shared their first dance as husband, and wife together. Robin looked at the couple then she remember her own wedding which had been the best day of her life. Patrick was a wonderful husband, and a wonderful father. Robin didn't know how she would have gotten through the past year without him. She watched as Trevor danced around in circles he was everything Robin hoped he would be when she thought he was still dead full of energy, safe, healthy, but most importantly he was happy.

Maxie, and Robin sat down at a table. "So your finally married", Robin said to her. "Yeah Nathan is great. Georgie loves him, and he loves her like his own", Maxie said while she looked at Nathan. He was holding Georgia in his arms acting like he was dancing with her.

Maxie turned to look at Robin, "He loves her so much, he's even taking Georgie with us on our honeymoon. We're going to Italy", Maxie said excitedly. Robin smiled happy for her cousin, "So have you two talked about having any kids"?, Robin asked her. "Yeah we've talked about the subject, and he says he would love to start a family with me. I think he'll make a great father to any kids we have", Maxie said.

"Well from the way he treats your daughter I have to agree with you", Robin said. "What about you? Have you, and Patrick discussed having anymore kids"?, Maxie asked. Robin pretended to give her a look, "Maxie I had Bryce, and Lily a year ago. I don't think me, and Patrick need anymore kids", Robin said looking at twins sitting in their high chairs licking cake icing off their fingers. "But if you guys do by chance have anymore kids would you happy", Maxie asked. "Yes of course. If we was to have anymore kids I wouldn't mind Hell I'd be more happy like I am right now, I know Patrick would be too", Robin said. She had no doubt he would be.

Patrick, and Robin were at home after the wedding tucking in their children. Bryce, and Lily had slept halfway through the wedding. Then they slept most of the way through the reception going to sleep only after eating cake. Now they didn't want to go to sleep at all tonight. Robin looked at Lily she had her hair along with Patrick's eyes, and Bryce had Patrick's hair, along with Robin's eyes they were both stubborn about taking a nap, along with going to bed. They seemed to want to sleep on their own time.

Finally Bryce's eyes began to close, and he was asleep. Lily fell asleep right after her brother did. They put them in their cribs. "Goodnight Bryce. Goodnight Lily mommy, and Daddy love you guys so much", Patrick told them quietly. Robin gave them each their favorite stuffed animal then they went to their room.

Robin felt the need to go check on the kids before going to sleep. They were all sleeping but she stayed in Trevor room watching him sleep. Patrick walked in, "He looks so peaceful sleeping. Remember when we first brought him home"?, He asked. "Yeah he wouldn't sleep because he missed Chris, and Summer. He thought they were his parents for the longest time", Robin said still watching their son. "Yeah well now he knows we're his real parents", Patrick assured her. "You think he remembers them"?, Robin asked. "I doubt he does. He was so young when we brought him home", Patrick said. "You know I feel bad for Chris, and Summer we took the only child they had from them", Robin said feeling guilty. "Don't be I had Sam check on them well sort of. She found out they adopted a two year old little boy, and a six month old girl late last year legally of course. So you can bet their happy now", Patrick told Robin. Robin felt happy for the other couple.

They made their way to their room. "You know I feel so happy. We're so lucky", Robin said as they laid in bed. "I know we're married, and we have four beautiful kids", Patrick said. "There are times when I think I'll wake up, and be in Jerry's clutches, or Trevor won't be here at all. Then I look at you, at our family I feel safe, and at peace", Robin said. "I know I feel at peace too. I love you", Patrick told her. "I love you too along with our family", Robin said as she began to fall asleep. As they both drifted off to asleep Robin thought of Trevor, and how he was finally home. Their son had been lost, and found.

The End.


End file.
